Mystery of the girls
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: What happens when you put protectors of 5 girls who have a mysterious source magic that no one knows they have until the 5 protectors find out about? just about anything. Contestshipping, OldRivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Brandon and Kazelyn. rating may change in later chapters.
1. Pokemon attacks and Meeting them

Mysteries of the Girls

5 boys, one brunette, one green haired, one purple, one black and one blond, were currently running from about 20 different types of wild pokemon as they have been doing for about 24 minutes. They were growing more tired by the second. The only problem was they couldn't go back to the base or else those pokemon would probably destroy it. These boys were none other than Gary Oak, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, and Brandon Smith **(A/N: I think this would be a different version of Brendan might change the name in later chapters idk.) **they had scratches and cuts covering their entire bodies from said pokemon.

The green haried boy, aka Drew, said, "Ok, we are trained to fight anything, but we're running away from a group of pokemon. How is this possi-OUCH!" Turns out, a fire pokemon decided to hit him on the leg with a Flamethrower. As they were running, they noticed something out of place. 5 girls, 3 brunettes, 1 red head, and one blunette were in front of them and the boys and the pokemon would run over them and get them hurt.

"Watch out!" Brandon yelled to them. They didn't turn around so the boys figured they didn't hear them. After a minute, the girls turned around. The boys had to admit they were kinda cute but wouldn't say it out loud. One of the brunettes, a girl with glasses and her hair in four low pigtails, two on each side of her head, stepped forward held her hand high in a signal for stop. The pokemon all stopped at that and as soon as the girl whistled to the pokemon, they all came to her and sat in front of her. Said girl muttered something to the pokemon the boys couldn't understand and gave them a smile. They all smiled back.

"I'm so sorry. My pokemon love to chase off intruders. Did you get hurt?" the girl said and smiled to them.

"Eh, just some cuts and scratches, nothing that can't be fixed." Gary said and smiled in a sort of flirtacious way to her and the rest of the girls. The red head stepped over to them.

"So, what are you doing in our territory?" she asked, staring at the boys intently trying to see if there is anything she should be worried about.

"Being chased by her pokemon, isn't it obvious?" said Paul getting annoyed as always.

"Not my fault they knew we didn't know you and that you were considered intruders. Well I guess it knida is cuz I trained them." Said the glasses girl. "By the way, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum, the green haired freak is Drew Hayden, the blondie is Brandon Smith, the emo purple haired guy is Paul Shinji, and the guy with the brown hair is Gary Oak." Ash said receiving glares from all the boys except Gary for the descriptions.

"Well, I am Kazelyn Rose, the girl with the short brown hair is May Maple, the long haired brunette is Leaf Green, the red head is Misty Waterflower, and the bluenette is Dawn Berlitz. Now how about we see if we can take care of those cuts and scratches?" said Kazelyn, adjusting her glasses to fit right on her nose. The guys all nodded and the girls led them to a 2 story house in the city. Kazelyn unlocked the door and ushered everyone inside.

"Fiolian, Ribbok, can you come here please?" she called and two pokemon the boys have never seen came running. The first one was similar to a Leafeon, but it had three leaves hanging from its neck and it had two tails that were wrapped around its hind legs. The second pokemon was a dog pokemon as well. It had tan fur, four ribbons of different colors hanging from its pointed ears and a tail full of ribbons, too.

"Can you go get the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom, please?" the two pokemon nodded and went flying up the stairs to get it. They came back faster than you could say Glaceon which ironically just ran up to Kazelyn along with another one which went to May. "Thanks guys, here." She said and gave them plus the Glaceon some weird green pokeblocks.

"what the crap are those?" Drew asked pointing to the two new pokemon. Fiolian and Ribbok cocked their heads to the side and pointed with a paw to themselves as if to say, 'Us?'

"Oh the ribbon one is Ribbok and the one that resembles a Leafeon is Fiolian. I have created them. They are just like normal pokemon, they can eat, sleep, and mate with one of their own kind which I'm still working on." Said Kazelyn as if saying she made a pokemon was the simplest thing in the world.

The boys eyes went wide and the simultaneously yelled, "WHAT?" it was so loud that the girls covered their ears while the pokemons ears were covered by Ribbok's ribbons. Thanks to that yell, more strange pokemon never seen came running from every which way. There was one with lots of candy on its body. Mmm, sweet. Another one had an arrow like tail and looked like it was wearing an ice helmet on its head. Another looked just like a little tan kitten, nothing unusual on its body. When it saw the boys, spikes grew from its arms, totally freaking out the boys.

"Whoa, heel now Kiamo." Kazelyn said to the kitten pokemon, calming it down enough but it still stared intently at the boys in case they hurt it's trainer or her friends. "I was about to say, I make pokemon in my lab. When I made my first pokemon, which was Ribbok, it was an accident."

_Flashback_

_Kazelyn was already working in her lab, all her pokemon doing something to help. One of her Ninetails was carrying a bucket of berries in its mouth. Glaceon, Vulpix, and some Eevee were squashing some berries with their paws. Kazelyn was currently at her desk, mixing some chemicals, looking in books to see how some experiments might go or what she might need to fix on her failed experiments. An Eevee had gotten a bucket of berry juice on the desk right next to Kazelyn's egg shaped molder with her chemicals in it. When Eevee turned, her tail whacked the bucket and it fell and spilled some of its contents into the molder. Eevee quickly turned the bucket upwards when she noticed it had fallen and left everything where it was, knowing that some spilled and not wanting to get in trouble, she went back to squashing berries. Luckily, no one witnessed what happened. Kazelyn added something orange to the molder and put it in the oven like warmer. After five minutes, the mold was done and she put it on the desk. She removed the mold from the molder and put it in the morphing machine that makes whatever you made into the product, or what it would be after you finished it. Kazelyn was trying to make a new form of pokemon food genetically, but she didn't know some of the berry juice spilled into her experiment. When the machine finished and she lifted the lid, she was surprised to see a sleeping pokemon. The pokemon woke up, looked around, when its eyes landed on Kazelyn, it looked frightened. Kazelyn soothed it in her own way. It no longer looked frightened when it looked at her, it now had a calm and happy look on its face. "Ribbok!" it called to Kazelyn as it jumped into her arms._

_End Flashback_

"Later on the Eevee that spilled the juice told me that it spilled Pecha Berry juice into the capsule and I figured it was the juice that helped to form Ribbok and I tried another test with different juice from the Wepear berry and got Fiolian. I was amazed at how much difference a berry could make in an experiment." Said Kazelyn smiling at her pokemon. "I mostly make dog pokemon which is weird but I love dog pokemon so its cool." She said with a cry of "Kiamo!" coming from the kitten pokemon. "Whoops, sorry Kiamo." "Kia." It said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, can you guys help these boys with their injuries that most of you caused?" May asked the pokemon. They looked down to the floor with guilty looks on their faces excluding Fiolian, Ribbok, Kiamo, and the two Glaceon. They looked up again and nodded and some went to get washcloths and sponges and heals for burns and cuts while others went to get buckets of water. When everything was ready the pokemon started to clean the boy's cuts and put medicine on the deep cuts and burns while the boys hissed at the pain.

"ok, you guys missed a spot." Said Kazelyn moving to put medicine on a cut on Brandon's face. Brandon unconsciously blushed at the closeness and thankfully Kazelyn was too busy tending to the cut to see his blush. "There, that should help." After she said this, she shrieked because Kiamo, being one of the youngest in the group, was trying to open a medicine and when she did she accidently put her paw on it and Squirted the medicine all over Kazelyn. "Kiamo! Be more careful next time, ok?" "Kiamo Kia Mo!" Kiamo said in an apologetic tone of voice. "Its ok, Kiamo. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up." Said Kazelyn in a soft, reassuring tone of voice to let Kiamo know she wasn't in trouble. "Fiolian, do you think you can come and help me?" Fiolian nodded and followed Kazelyn to the upstairs bathroom.

"So how long were you running from Kazelyn's pokemon?" Leaf asked the boys.

"About 30 minutes, Gorgeous." Said Gary giving her a Flirtatious wink. She rolled her eyes.

"All of those pokemon belong to her?" asked Paul, this being the first time he talked in a while. Dawn shook her head and answered with "No, most of those pokemon are wild pokemon, they just love to be around Kazelyn. Its like she has a gift." After that last comment, she received glares from the other girls and some of the pokemon for some reason. "Theoretically speaking." She added after noticing the glares.

Meanwhile with Kazelyn

"Fiolian, can you pick my outfit?" Kazelyn called from the shower. "Fio Fio Fiolian." Fiolian called to her saying that she would choose the best outfit she could. "Thanks Fiolian." Kazelyn said. Fiolian looked through the drawers and finally decided on a one piece light blue outfit that had sleeves that were a couple inches away from the elbow and short shorts along with cute high heeled short boots. Kazelyn had stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes after Fiolian had finished choosing the outfit.

"Fiolian, nice choice. That's something I would choose. You know me too well." She said to Fiolian, giving her a grateful smile. After Kazelyn got dressed, she went downstairs to find everyone in the living room playing with the pokemon. "Hey guys!" she called to them. They all looked up and were surprised at the sight.

"Kazelyn, you haven't worn that outfit in a long time!" said Misty.

"Yeah, Fiolian picked it out." She said petting Fiolian on the head a couple of times as she sat down. Fiolian immediately sat in her lap.

"Well, thanks for the help but we must leave." Said Brandon getting ready to head out along with the other boys.

"Ok, sorry again about my pokemon." Kazelyn apologized.

"Its fine, they were just protecting you guys. Now I need to find some food." Said Ash. At that comment, Paul smacked him upside the head and muttered something about not always needing food. With that, they walked out the door but not before seeing something shoot out of one of the girls hand aimed at the TV, turning it on.


	2. Assignments and Accidents

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 2: Assignments and Accidents

The boys had arrived back at the base moments before. They are currently in the center of the base looking through the new assignments files. These boys and girls of the base are protectors. They choose who they want to protect from the worst of people. The boys couldn't find a single assignment they want to protect, that is, until 5 new files came through the filter. Each of the boys picked up a file and their eyes widened in surprise of who the file was of. Brandon got this one:

Name: Kazelyn Rose

Age: 13

Summary: Kazelyn has been alone most of her life. Her parents disowned her at age 4 and she had learned to fend for herself, until she got her own pokemon. She is one who attracts people and pokemon farely well. Her voice is usually what attracts most of them. She is a coordinator and has trained hard and nonstop because she felt she was a wreck after she was disowned now she never loses a battle because of the determination to show people she isn't a wreck. She mostly specializes in grass or dog pokemon but does anyone of her pokemon. She first started competing at age 7 and has been a Top Coordinator 5 times due to her determination. She took two years off at one point and that is when Coordinators May Maple and Dawn Berlitz won Top Coordinator. She has also made her own pokemon .

Main pokemon team: Fiolian, Ribbok, Ninetails, Vulpix, Flygon, Roselia, Roseraid.

How many pokemon owned: About 24 or more.

Parents/siblings: Unknown.

Grade average: 93 percent.

Appearance: Brown hair, green and black glasses, hazel eyes.

Favorite color(s): blue and green.

Friends: May Maple, Leaf Green, Dawn Berlitz, and Misty Waterflower.

Drew had gotten:

Name: May Maple

Age: 12

Summary: May is the daughter of Petalburg's Gym Leader, Norman Maple. He specializes in normal types at the gym. May specializes in many types of pokemon. Her mother is Caroline Maple and her little brother, Max Maple, have their own pokemon. Caroline uses hers for mostly help around the house and Gym. Max uses his for gym battles. She is very kind and easily trusts anyone if they come up with a good reason. May is a coordinator from the Hoenn region and has won Top Coordinator once. She started coordinating at age 10, the usual time when a person starts their journey. She fought against Dawn Berlitz and Kazelyn Rose during her first Grand Festival. Dawn had defeated her but was soon defeated by Kazelyn. Her starter pokemon was a torchic which is now a Blazekin. She has been seen training late at night with Kazelyn and sometimes Dawn. She has an amazing voice. She has seen legendary pokemon like Manaphy and Deoxys . She has helped to make different pokemon in Kazelyn's lab.

Main pokemon team: Blazekin, Beautifly, Wartortle, Venusaur, Skitty, Glaceon, and Munchlax.

How many pokemon owned: About 16 or more.

Parents/siblings: Norman and Caroline Maple/ Max Maple.

Grade average: 90 percent.

Appearance: Brown hair in dog ear style, dark blue eyes.

Favorite color(s): Red.

Friends: Leaf Green, Kazelyn Rose, Misty Waterflower, and Dawn Berlitz.

Gary had picked up:

Name: Leaf Green.

Age: 13

Summary: Leaf Green is known as a sneaky one. She can get into almost anywhere and sneak in almost anyone. She mostly specializes in Grass pokemon. At age 10, she started on her journey to become a trainer. Not a lot is known about her. She lived in Pallet Town as a young girl. Her trusty Bulbasaur helps her whenever needed. She also happens to have a Venasaur. Her hat was given to by her mother before she came to Larousse city with her four best friends.

Main pokemon team: Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Espeon, Abra, Aipom, Happiny, Bonsly.

How many pokemon owned: About 15 or more.

Parents/ siblings: Don and Patricia Green.

Grade average: 92 percent.

Appearance: long mid back brown hair. Brown eyes.

Favorite color(s): Green.

Friends: Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Kazelyn Rose, and Misty Waterflower.

Paul had picked up:

Name: Dawn Berlitz.

Age: 12

Summary: Dawn is a fashionista. She is a clothes expert. She goes shopping every Sunday dragging her friends around and usually comes out of a store with about 15 bags. Her little Piplup is always by her side. That Piplup had refused to evolve. Dawn is usually seen training with either May or Kazelyn or both in the park and at night. At one point, she was seen in the park practicing her dancing with Kazelyn and Leaf. These three are pretty good at their own types of dances. Dawn would be Ballet and Kazelyn and Leaf can do hip hop kinda style. She is one who is obsessed about beauty and her hair. She is a coordinator who has won Top Coordinator once and did a spectacular job at doing it. She started her coordinating journey at age 10. Her mother, Johanna Berlitz, used to be a Top Coordinator and that inspired Dawn to do coordinating.

Main pokemon team: Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Ambipom, Cyndaquil.

How many pokemon owned: about 20 or more.

Parents/ siblings: Johanna Berlitz.

Grade average: 89 percent

Appearance: long Blue hair, blue eyes.

Favoriter color(s): Pink.

Friends: Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Leaf Green, and Kazelyn Rose.

Last but not least, well maybe not, Ash picked up:

Name: Alicia Fernandez

NO INFORMATION AVAILABLE.

Ash was confused about this one so when another file came out he picked it up and it was none other than:

Name: Misty Waterflower.

Age: 13.

Summary: Misty was the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym before she decided to go to Larousse city. Now her sisters run the Gym. Misty only has water pokemon. Her baby Togepi is the only pokemon she owns that is not a water is known as a tough one. She owns her own mallet that she pulls out of nowhere and if people annoy her, she will bonk them on the head. She has a very big temper. She is usually found training her pokemon in the pool in her house that Leaf Green, May Maple, Kazelyn Rose, and Dawn Berlitz share with her.

Main pokemon team: Togepi, Gyarados, Azurill, Psyduck, politoad, Corsola, Luvdisc.

How many pokemon owned: about 22 or more.

Parents/siblings: Lily, Violet, and Daisy Waterflower.

Grade average: 93 percent.

Appearance: long red hair in a side ponytail, blue-green eyes.

Favorite color(s): yellow and blue.

Friends: May Maple, Kazelyn Rose, Leaf Green, and Dawn Berlitz.

"So, who'd you guys get?" Ash asked.

"May Maple." Said Drew smirking slightly.

"Leaf Green." Said Gary with a devious look in his eyes.

"Kazelyn Rose." Said Brandon smiling a little bit.

"Dawn Berlitz." Said Paul with a blank look on his face.

"Cool. I got Misty Waterflower. Should we keep them as assignments or let them go?" Ash asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Keep 'em." Said all the boys except Paul. He just grunted. Typical Paul.

"I agree these are the first interesting ones so far." Said Ash still smiling like a goof.

"Let's go tell the chief." Drew said. They all agreed and went to the chief's office on the top floor of the building. A minute after they knocked on the door, a voice from inside said, "Come in." As the boys walked into the huge room, they noticed the familiar water pattern on the walls and water pokemon figurines on the desk. The office belonged to none other than Wallace, a water pokemon trainer.

"Boys, have you finally chosen your assignments? I believe our deal was if you don't each find one by the end of the day, you will have one chosen for you. And its been a month." Wallace said hoping for the best. The boys all nodded and handed Wallace the file with the chosen girl one by one.

"Ah, Brandon, you chose the hardest one to guard ever. She has over 10 people after her for some reason. I mean her other 4 friends also have a lot after her but Miss Kazelyn apparently has the most." He said to Brandon, therefor worrying him a lot but under no circumstances would he change it. Drew then handed Wallace his file.

"Oh, Miss May very good choice, Drew. I hear she's very nice. Maybe you could get yourself a girl after all these years." When Wallace said this, he received the very rare blush from our very own Mister Drew Hayden. "She seems like a good catch for you." Wallace said, making Drew's blush intensify. The boys laughed at how red Drew was, especially 'cuz he never blushes. "Yeah Drew, looks like you could get a new honey for yourself." Said Gary smirking deviously. Drew's face was so red, it looked like he was gonna explode. He finally controlled his blush so he was no longer blushing and commented, "Well, doesn't look like I'll be the only one, right Ash? Brandon? Paul?" he said finally able to smirk at the faces of his three companions, well, two 'cuz Paul's face didn't change but if you look real close you could see a very very very microscopic blush on his face. Brandon was downright red while Ash was confused by the sentence and still smiling like always. The others handed in their files and left.

With the girls

"Uh, guys? Isn't today Sunday?" Kazelyn asked. Dawn wasn't in the room 'cuz she was busy getting ready for a certain something. The girls had looks of worry and fear on their faces.

"Hide!" screamed May not loud enough for Dawn to hear though, thank goodness. The girls ran off in separate directions to quickly find a place so they wouldn't have to go.

"Guys! Guys! Come on! Its time to go!" Dawn yelled. Everyone cringed in fear from their hiding places. "Found you, Misty!" she said with a groan from Misty. "You too, May!" another groan was heard. Kazelyn was currently in a dishes cabinet and it was a miracle she could fit in there with all the dishes plus Ribbok and Fiolian were hiding with her. Leaf was hiding in Dawn's closet. There were so many clothes in there it would be a surprise if Dawn actually found her. "Oooh, found you too, Leaf." Spoke too soon. "Now where's Kazelyn? She has to be hiding in an impossible to get into spot." 'Way to state the obvious, Dawn.' Kazelyn thought miserably 'cuz sooner or later she would be found.

"Oh, maybe the dish-"Kazelyn held her breath "washer." She finished. Kazelyn let out that breath. 'She has seriously got to put her words together faster. I'll talk to her about that.'

"Nope, not the dishwasher." Just then, one of Ribbok's ribbons accidently flickered in front of Fiolian's nose making Fiolian go "Ah ah ah ah" she didn't make any noise after that so Kazelyn thought she was off the hook but then came the "ACHOOOO!" from Fiolian, totally giving away the spot. She gave Kazelyn an apologetic face and Kazelyn nodded signaling it was ok. Dawn opened the cabnet and pulled all three of them out. "K guys, let's go!" Dawn yelled and another groan came from the group, pokemon included since they got stuck carrying bags too. Kazelyn and May quickly grabbed their fanny packs off the counter, Kazelyn's being neon green and May's being yellow. Leaf grabbed her emerald green shoulder bag and Misty grabbed her yellow one before they were all pulled out the door and down the street, gaining strange looks from other people. Yeah, who wouldn't give a girl dragging 4 other girl all with weird colored hair down the street by their hands? Right, no one. Ribbok and Fiolian were right behind them along with Kazelyn's Flygon who thought they might need help. And guess who was riding on Flygon's back? None other than the medicine squirting Kiamo. Its bushy tail that kinda looks like an Eevee's flowing in the wind.

Back with the boys

The boys were headed back to the girls house when a blur of blue, pink, green, yellow, and red flew past them along with a certain someone's Ribbok, Fiolian, and Flygon with a little hitchhiking Kiamo on it's back. The boys looked at each other and said one thing, "Girls." They pulled out their flying pokemon, Drew's being a Flygon, Ash and Gary pulled out a Charizard, Brandon pulled out an Altaria which he never got rid of the teasing from the boys for having it, and Paul pulled out a Staraptor, got on, and went to chase the girls.

"Oh yeah. Today's Sunday. That's when Dawn drags the girls to the mall or other shopping places." Said Ash. "Hey, there they are!" Brandon yelled seeing the girls down below. Ribbok and Fiolian were tagging behind a little bit because Ribbok had accidently tripped on it's ribbons hanging from it's ears. Dawn tried to avoid a pole in their path, she avoided it but May and Kazelyn got a full dose of that pole. They were knocked to the ground unconscious May's head had started bleeding and Kazelyn was bleeding from her mouth a little. The pokemon rushed over to help them but Kiamo tripped on a crack and fell directly on Kazelyn making her groan a little. The boys landed near them going unnoticed until they lifted the cat pokemon off of Kazelyn and lifted the two up. May groaned and opened her eyes only to see Drew's face. She shrieked in surprise and almost fell out of his arms. "May!" called the other three happy to see she was fine. May looked around and finally her eyes landed on Kazelyn. "Kazelyn!" she shouted in horror. Kazelyn was like May's own sister that she never had. "We need to get her to a hospital, quick!" said Brandon, hopping on Altaria with her in his arms. Gary and Ash got on their Charizards quickly with Leaf and Misty right behind them. Paul got on his Staraptor with Dawn close behind him. When Drew offered May a ride on Flygon, she politely declined. "I'll ride Kazelyn's Flygon to make sure nothing goes wrong. Is that okay, Flygon?" Flygon nodded fiercely thanks to the fact that Kiamo would be on its back and it always causes trouble. She got on Flygon as did the other three pokemon and took off. During the trip, May stood up on Flygon and kept her balance. She also had Kiamo on her head for some reason and it wouldn't stop moving. Ribbok's ribbons were flapping right in front of Fiolian's face making it sneeze uncontrollably. They got to the hospital in 7 minutes and went to the front desk where a lady was writing something down.

"Excuse me, we need help." Said Misty looking at Kazelyn. "Oh my, we'll get to it. Can you get her to the back room?" she asked looking at Brandon. He nodded and followed the lady with the others following.

"Just set her on the bed, a doctor will be in shortly." She said and Brandon did as told. In about 3 minutes, a doctor came in with a clipboard. He looked over Kazelyn and started asking Brandon questions. "How did this happen?" the doctor, whose name tag said his name was Dr. Logan, asked him. Brandon replied with, "She ran into a pole while being dragged some place." Dr. Logan gave him an incredulous look. "Why was she being dragged? Was she kidnapped or something?" he asked. Brandon shook his head. "Nope, her friend was making her and her other friends go shopping and Kazelyn and one of her other friends ran into the pole and got knocked out. Her other friend, May, is already awake but she might need to be looked at afterwards." He said. Dr. Logan nodded. Just then, Kazelyn opened her eyes and sat up but quickly grabbed her head and groaned. "Ugh, why do I feel like crap and where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. Brandon responded, "You are in the hospital and your head hurts because you had a sharp intake with a pole." She nodded and grimaced . "Ouch." She said. "She might have a mild concussion but she'll be fine." Dr. Logan told Brandon. He nodded. Kazelyn got out of bed slowly and made her way to the door with Brandon right behind her in case she needed some help. Everyone looked up and was happy to see she was all right. The girls ran and tackled her in a hug so hard that she turned blue in the face, about the same color as her clothes. "Guys… Can't…. Breathe." She said and the girls let go. "May, you want to make sure your all right? The doctor said he would check to make sure if you wanted." She nodded and made her way into the room Drew close behind. Dawn then started telling her how sorry she was over and over again. Kazelyn laughed and said it was all right. Her pokemon run up to her and started pawing at her legs. She crouched down to their level and they jumped on her, causing her to fall back. She laughed again and started to pet them. In a matter of minutes, May and Drew came out. We all looked at her to see if she would tell us if anything was wrong. She shook her head and said "Nothing major, just a little cut." Dawn squealed in delight and the rest of us gave smiles. Kazelyn's pokemon ran up to her and started hugging her legs, happy that she was ok. Kazelyn was still on the floor for some reason. Turns out, Kiamo was still on her and was now snoozing peacefully. Everyone laughed at this and Leaf picked up Kiamo so she could get up. Then Leaf handed her to Misty who didn't hold her very well and made her wake up. When she noticed who was holding her, her spiky arms came back. She never did really like Misty 'cuz she pulls out the mallet for no reason. She never hits Kiamo with it, but it still freaks her out. Misty dropped her and Kazelyn quickly grabbed her, avoiding the spikes. She had already gotten up from the floor in that amount of time. "Kiamo, stop." She said to the kitten pokemon , calming it down like when the she first met the boys which was only a few hours before. "May!" someone called. They all turned around and found themselves face to face with Brendan Birch. "Hey Brendan! What are you doing here?" she asked the white haired boy. "I heard you got hurt so I came to see if my girl was all right." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well that was sweet of you but I'm fine. Kazelyn got more damage than me." She told Brendan. He looked at Kazelyn and asked "Are you all right?" She smiled at his concern and nodded her head. "How's Professor Birch doing? I haven't seen him in a while." She asked Brendan. "Oh so you wanna know how Dad's been but not me? That hurts, Kazelyn. I thought you were better than that." He said sarcastically and she started laughing. "Well how have you both been?" she added rolling her eyes. Brendan smiled in accomplishment. "Really good, but we miss having you around, especially Jer- I mean a certain someone." He said smiling sheepishly 'cuz he almost gave away a secret he promised to keep. Kazelyn rolled her hazel eyes again. The girls were giving Kazelyn confused stares as to why Brendan didn't finish the name. She shrugged and gave them a smile. Only her pokemon knew who Brendan was talking about and they promised not to tell either. One of Kazelyn's pokeballs opened and in a white flash came her special Glaceon. Its special because it was her very first dog pokemon and it made her want to catch more dog pokemon. She smiled up at Kazelyn and its ears perked up. Suddenly, a claw came and grabbed Ribbok, Fiolian, and Glaceon. The people who owned the claws were wearing white masks which was really stupid. "No!" Kazelyn cried. Another claw grabbed Flygon and Kiamo before she could get it to save them. "Ah nuts! Let's go!" she called as she threw another pokeball. the others did the same. May called out a Blazekin, Misty called out a Gyarados, Leaf called out Espeon, Kazelyn brought out her Roselia, and Dawn called her Togekiss out.

"Alright, Espeon use Swift!" "Blazekin, use Sky Uppercut!" "Roselia, let's go with Magical Leaf! Be careful not to hit them!" "Gyarados, use Whirlpool!" "Use Sky Attack, Togekiss!" Espeon had started shooting golden stars from it's mouth, Blazekin's claw glowed and he dragged it across the ground to make it sharp, Roselia rose it's red and blue roses and fired green sharp leaves from them. Gyarados had charged up and spewed water from it's mouth until it was big enough to form a whirlpool and Togekiss started glowing while flying faster and faster. The attacks hit the initial target and one hit the button that releases the pokemon. "No!" called the masked strangers. Togekiss's Sky Attack flew right next to the masked people and whipped off the masks easily. Turns out the masked people were-.


	3. Captured

Mystery of the girls

Chapter 3: Rescue and Larousse Academy

None other than Team Rocket and a brown haired little girl who looked frightened. Kazelyn's face took on a look of shock. The Girl immediately recognized her because she shouted "Kazelyn! Help me! They took me from MMPH!" while she was talking Jessie put duct tape over her mouth.

Prepare for trouble!

JAMES Make it double!

JESSIE To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE Jessie!

JAMES James!

JESSIE Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

"Oh SHUT IT!" shouted the five girls annoyed at the usual catch phrase.

"No one tells us to shut it!" Jessie screamed.

"Well, haha we just did!" Kazelyn shouted. "Now give back Alli!" she demanded.

"Hmmm let me think… NO! Haha!" Jessie shouted in triumph. 'If that's what you want, so be it.' Kazelyn thought. She whistled to Flygon and gave it a wink. It nodded it's head saying it knew what to do. It flew to Kazelyn and she quickly jumped onto it. It flew fast to the Meowth shaped balloon with her standing on it. When it was close enough, Kazelyn Jumped from on Flygon into the balloon. "May! Little help up here!" May nodded and jumped on Dawn's Togekiss. She pulled two things out of her fanny pack while Kazelyn did the same. The items they pulled out are now visible and they are…uh… Bamboo fighting sticks? Yup, that's what they are. May and Kazelyn enlarged them so they are now longer. May was close enough to jump into the balloon and that's exactly what she did. They twirled them in their hands with smiles on their faces to show that they knew how to control them. When they threw them at Team Rocket, all three dodged. The girl's smiles turned into smirks that left Team Rocket confused. James, Jessie, and Meowth all turned around only to get smacked in the head with the sticks. Turns out, the bamboo sticks are kinda like boomerangs, they come back to the owner. The two girls giggled slightly and Kazelyn grabbed Alli, whistled to Flygon and Togekiss, and together Kazelyn, May, and Alli jumped onto the pokemon. Kazelyn removed the duct tape real fast hoping it wouldn't hurt the terrified girl but all hopes of that were shattered when Alli let out an "Ouch!" "Sorry, Alli." Kazelyn said calmly. "So Kazelyn, how do you know Alli?" Alli smiles and says "Kazie Rose is my cousin." Kazelyn has a blank look on her face. "Kazie Rose?" May askes confused. "A nickname she gave me. I told you to stop calling me that." Kazelyn said. "Sorry Kazie Rose. Oops, I mean Cousin Kazelyn." Alli said. Kazelyn sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face. "Its ok, now come on. Let's get down." With that, they got down and get you ready for bed, we'll call your parents and get you back home tomorrow." Alli nodded and followed her with Kazelyn's pokemon behind them. The girls said goodnight to the boys before going inside.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

About 20 hooded people were in a dark and Mysterious room drawing and figuring out their newest plan.

"Everybody knows the plan, right?" asked a hooded figure. All the other nodded. "Good, we strike tonight." The same hooded figure said. Everyone cheered. "Only you 2 will be coming with me though." The person said pointing at two random figures. The chosen ones nodded.

**Back with the boys**

"Will Drew, Brandon, Gary, Ash, and Paul please come to my office?" Wallace's voice boomed over the intercom. The boys quickly made their way to his office because whenever they were called there, either them or their assignments are in trouble.

"Yes Wallace?" the boys asked nervous excluding Paul, he doesn't get nervous.

"Boys, one of your assignments is in trouble, we don't know which. Our guards patrolled the area and found a secret base not far from here. They said that they're going to the girls address and finishing it." The boys had a look of horror on their faces, including Paul. "I suggest you go there right away." The boys nodded and raced as fast as they could to prevent anything from happening. They got to the house in less than 5 minutes and once they snuck in, they heard a scream coming from upstairs. They quickly ran to find out who it was. They also heard light crying coming from a door with a rose on it. They opened the door only to see Alli, in the blue and green room. Brandon quickly went to her and asked her what happened. "They took her! T-t-t-hey took h-h-her." She stuttered while sobbing. "Took who?" he asked but he had a pretty good idea who. "Cousin Kazelyn!" she shouted and ran into his arms for comfort. He hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down. The girls came running with a pokemon following. May had Glaceon, Leaf had Espeon, Dawn had Piplup, and Misty had Togepi and Azurill. "What happened?" they yelled simultaneously. They noticed the boys and Misty said "What did you do to her? And where's Kazelyn?" she asked in an angry voice with the meanest death glare. The boys winced even Paul which is weird, he never gets scared. "Alli is crying because someone kidnapped Kazelyn." Drew explained trying to keep calm. "And one of you guys could be next!" Alli screamed and hugged the girls. "Alli, did you see the kidnappers?" Gary asked the young girl who was still crying. Alli nodded. "Can you tell us what they looked like?" Ash asked. She nodded again. "They had hoods over their heads but one of them took his off for a minute and he looked exactly like Mayflower's boyfriend. He had white hair and carried a pack exactly like Brendy's. His eyes were ruby red and his voice was exactly like his when he complained about it being too hot in here and he accidently left this when he took it off." She explained and brought something out from under the bed. It was a black cloak with a hood and the symbol on it was a Rayquaza. "Do you mind if we keep this? We might be able to find out who took Kazelyn and if there are more of them." Alli nodded and gave them the cloak. "Now, is there anything else you know about them?" Alli nodded and said "They wore a bracelet that looked kinda like this." While she said this, she drew a picture of a bracelet with a star in the middle of a sun. she gave them the drawing in case they might need it. Misty went to get one of her pokeballs that contained Gyarados and put it in her pack but something was off in her room. She turned on her recording camera just in case and it was a good thing she did. Just after she returned Azurill and Togepi, she saw something she screamed loudly but soon was knocked out. Apparently, her kidnappers didn't see her turn on her camera so it recorded the whole thing. Everyone ran into Misty's room only to find she wasn't there and one of her pokeballs was lying on the ground and her recording camera was on. May opened the pokeball and it turned out to be none other than Togepi. Misty never goes anywhere without Togepi! The others were checking out the Footage. "Uh May you gotta see this!" Leaf said. May walked over to Leaf and took the camera from her. On it showed Misty, returning her pokemon and three guys jumped out from the shadows, one was indeed Brendan but the other two were unrecognizable with them still having their cloaks and hoods on. They heard Misty scream on the camera and then she was knocked out with a frying pan. Typical. The girls and boys figured that's how they got Kazelyn, too. The cloaked figures were talking. "We have to get them back to the base before someone in this house finds us. Where's your cloak, Birch? Oh man, you left it didn't you? We could get caught because of that. Good thing you have an extra back at Rayquaza Base. Now come on, we gotta get these two back there." Brendan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it got hot in there and Ruby, Sapphire, and Brianna are waiting back at the base." Brendan blushed when he mentioned Brianna. May looked hurt and there were tears in her eyes. "Yeah, just because Brianna's your girl makes you want to get to her quicker, way more than your brother or his girl. Now let's go and shut up Birch!" One of the cloaked people barked at Brendan. Then the video ends. May looked like she was going to cry a river. Theoretically speaking. Her Glaceon rubbed against her leg comfortingly. Her friends were saying things like 'What a jerk.' And 'He doesn't deserve someone as great as May.' Or 'He should die in Hell.' Then a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and found out the hand belonged to Drew. "You ok?" he asked with a sympathetic look on his face. She smiled lightly and blushed a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Our main priority is finding Misty and Kazelyn and getting Alli home." But Alli shook her head. "I wanna help find Cousin Kazelyn." She said in a sad tone. Leaf gave her a sad smile and shook her head. "This is too dangerous for you. Leave it to us to find her and Misty." She said but Alli still would not cooperate. She kept shaking her head and saying she wanted to help. Leaf looked to Dawn and May with a pleading look. They shook their heads. Leaf groaned. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning?" Alli reluctantly nodded and went to sleep on Misty's bed. "I don't think we should leave you guys alone. Any of you could get kidnapped. But we have to figure something out real quick. Can you bring out all your pokemon to guard you for a little bit?" Drew asked softly. The girls nodded and released their pokemon and told them they needed to stand guard until the boys came back. The pokemon agreed and the boys ran to find out something about Rayquaza Base from the computer and Wallace.

Meanwhile at Rayquaza Base

Kazelyn had just woken up with a pain in the back of her head. "Ow." She moaned. She looked around and found out she was in something like a jail cell. She also noticed there was someone in the dark corner. Kazelyn got up and went closer. The closer she got, more familiar the face is. She pulled the person out and it was none other than. "Misty!" she shouted surprised. 'I thought I was the only one, are any of the others here?' she thought and looked around again to find no one else there. "Misty! Misty wake up!" she called desperately to Misty. When Misty didn't wake up she checked to make sure no one was near here cell, when she was sure there was no one and nothing that could witness what she was about to do, she pushed her hand right above Misty's chest where her heart is and said "Awaken!" After that, Misty's eyes fluttered open and Kazelyn breathed out in relief and Misty looked up to her in surprise. "Kazelyn, where are we?" she asked hesitantly. Kazelyn gave her a look and pulled a very miniature cell phone and ran her hand in circles above it. It soon became a normal sized cell phone. She flipped it open and looked at the tracker. "It says we're in a building called Rayquaza Base." Kazelyn answered after a minute. Misty looked confused so Kazelyn looked up more info on Rayquaza Base. "It's a base where people kidnap people they want to get revenge on and finish it. It also says no known survivors have escaped from this place."


	4. Rescue and Secrets found out

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 4: Rescue and Secrets Found Out

Misty and Kazelyn's eyes widened at the last comment. Kazelyn pulled another miniature thing from her boot and it was her fanny pack, tiny sized along with everything in it. She waved her hand over the bag like she did with the phone and it turned to normal size along with the things inside. She brought out two familiar pokeballs and threw them in the air. Out came Ribbok and Fiolian. Another pokeball popped and out came Glaceon. "These boots are totally handy." She said. Misty nodded in agreement and pulled something from her tennis shoes. Her own pack mini style. She did the same thing Kazelyn did and it returned to its normal size. She looked inside and noticed a pokeball missing. It was Togepi's. "Oh, no! they took Togepi!" She screamed in anger. Kazelyn sweatdropped. "Misty, they didn't know you had your pack with you. They couldn't have taken Togepi. You probably left it at home." She told Misty calmly. 'For a girl who has the same grade point average as me, she sure does jump to conclusions a lot.' Kazelyn thought. She looked in her fanny pack again and noticed her regular blue cell phone was still there too. "Yes!" she said and quickly called May's phone.

Back with the girls

The boys had just gotten back with loads of info on Rayquaza Base. Leaf felt something vibrate. It was her old tracker that all the girls had and kept in their shoes. The others didn't feel theirs for some reason. 'Uh oh, I can't turn it back to normal with the boys looking.' She then shot a mind message to May and Dawn. She couldn't send one to Kazelyn or Misty 'cuz they were too far away. 'May, Dawn, Distract the boys. The tracker went off and I can't check it because its tiny sized.' May and Dawn got the message and sent back 'On it!' they went to the boys who were checking the information. They quickly took the picture of the bracelet Alli drew and May said, "Hey Dawn, doesn't this sign look familiar somehow?" Dawn looked at it and said, "Yeah, I've seen it somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it." The boys looked to them with their backs to Leaf giving her enough time to get the tracker out of her shoe and back to normal. "Guys, Kazelyn's tracker's on! She is in Rayquaza Base which is underground near the Pokemon Center!" Everyone looked at her and smiled at the new information. Suddenly a pokemon bust open the door and looked around. "Eevee?" it was a baby Eevee. The girls looked at it with confusion and admiration because they never saw it and it was so cute. "Aw." Dawn said and ran to pick it up but the Eevee was quicker and ran over to Misty's window and jumped on the windowsill. May went over to the little Eevee and put out her hand. The Eevee sniffed it and recognized Kazelyn's scent. She jumped into May's arms. "This must be the new Eevee that came from the egg Kazelyn's Espeon and Umbreon." The Eevee nodded and wagged its puffy tail. "Wait a minute, Eevee can you pick up Kazelyn's scent from anywhere?" she asked the little Eevee. It sniffed around and nodded. "Ok, everyone get as many pokemon as you can and get your bags. I'll grab mine and some of Kazelyn's stronger pokemon from the rooms." Everyone nodded and May grabbed her fanny pack with her pokeballs in it and went with Drew and Brandon to go get some of Kazelyn's pokemon. when she reached the room and opened the door, the Drew and Brandon's jaws dropped. There were pokemon everywhere. Flying pokemon up high. A Dratini slithered over Brandon's feet which freaked him out until he realized it was a Dratini. A Torchic was running from a Cranidos who was trying to give it a Zen Headbutt. A Beautifly flew around May's head before joining other bug pokemon like Butterfree , Combee, and Masquerain. A Venasaur was in a corner with 2 Bulbasaur and a Ivysaur surrounding it. There was a Vespiqueen surrounded by little Combee and Beedrill. There was 2 little Riolu and a Lucario near the middle of the room. A Frostlass was sleeping on a pile of snow it probably made. There was another door that May showed the boys . it was a pool with any water pokemon you could imagine. She went back into the main room and called out "Yo Blazekin, where are you?" 2 Blazekin came running along with a Combusken. "Can you both grab your pokeballs? We need your help. And can you please find Luxray, Lopunny, and Skyther? I gotta get Gyarados and a few others." The Blazekin nodded and ran off. "Hey Venasaur, can you grab your pokeball and wait for further insruction?" the Venasaur nodded and used its vines to grab its pokeball.

"If they know where their pokeballs are, why don't they ever leave? Some don't look too pleased to be here." Asked Drew. "Well those pokemon are just upset that Kazelyn isn't here. They stay because Kazelyn has a way with all types of pokemon and attracts them almost every day. She has to keep like 7 to 10 extra pokeballs with her just in case. It's almost as if she has magic. Their mostly attracted by her singing, though. They find it amazing and a treat when she sings for them. They like mine to but there's something about Kazelyn's that brings them to her." May answered. She then felt something vibrate in her bag and the song Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga was blasted from it. She opened her bag and took out her red phone. Kazelyn's number was on the phone meaning she was calling May. "Kazelyn? Are you ok?" She said as she answered the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Yeah I'm fine and so is Misty. Are you on speaker phone?" Kazelyn asked. "Yeah so I'd be_ very_ careful with my words if I were you." She said warningly putting emphasis on very. "Well, I woke up before she did and I had to use _special measures_ to wake her up and make sure she was all right." Kazelyn answered and May understood what she meant completely. "Do you have any of your pokemon with you?" May asked. "Yep, my main pokemon team is with me." And in the background May could hear a combination of Ribbbok, Fiolian, Flygon, Ninetales, Vulpix, Roselia, and Roserade's calls. She smiled to herself. "We'll be on our way to get you guys in a few." She heard Kazelyn sigh in relief. "Good, 'cuz my Pokemon aren't having luck busting the door. Before you leave, grab some of my toughest pokemon and the Baby Eevee I told you about." Kazelyn told her. "Rodger that. On it now. Already got 2 Blazekin, a Venasaur, Luxray, Lopunny, and Skyther. 'bout to go get Gyarados and your weird Drangel who it flying into a pole as we speak." May said and they both laughed. Drangel was kinda weird its kinda like a Flygon but on it head and the tip of its tail it has miniature wings that hold up a halo and has angel wings and its body is pure white. "All right, tell me if anything suspicious happens there in text." Said May. "Ok, just be careful, there's a lot of people in robes here and the internet says no one has made it out alive." Kazelyn said and May could tell she was making a scared face. "We'll get to you guys, don't worry." May said. "Ok, but no stopping to make out with a certain someone. I can sense your feeling all the way over here." May blushed at that comment knowing that boy was in the room. "I know your blushing, May." That made May grow more red. She could hear Kazelyn laughing over the phone. "Shut up just because you never blush doesn't mean you need to make fun of me because of it." May retorted. Kazelyn laughed again and asked "Who is with you?" when the 2 Blazekin, Venasaur, Luxray, Lopunny, Skyther, and Drangel came. "Brandon, Drew, Blazekin, Venasaur, Luxray, Lopunny, Skyther, and Drangel." She said. "Oooh, anything _interesting_ happened yet? Kazelyn asked putting emphasis on the word interesting saying it right after May's blush went away. It came back when she realized what Kazelyn meant. "Kazelyn!" May shouted. She heard some munching over the phone. "Kazelyn? What are you eating?" she asked. She heard Kazelyn swallow whatever she was eating before she replied. "Um… A Bluk berry?" she said in a questioning tone. May groaned. "Kazelyn I swear you have an iron stomach. You know Bluk berries aren't edible, their only used in Pokeblocks." She said in an exasperated tone. She heard munching again and knew Kazelyn didn't care. "So? What's your point?" was heard from the phone. The boys eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "How can she eat those?" Brandon asked. "Dude, like May said, I got a iron stomach. I can eat practically any inedible berry. Plus it's got a good taste." Kazelyn said and took another bite. "Mmmm, yummy." May and the boys sweatdropped. "I have the weirdest friend in the world." She commented in a low voice hoping Kazelyn didn't hear. "But you love me for that and many other reasons." Kazelyn retorted and took another bite of the purple grape like berry. "Whatever dude, we're on our way." She said. "Kk, thanks." Before May hung up, there was choking coming from the other end. And it wasn't Kazelyn. It was Misty choking on water. May hung up and went to grab Gyarados. "Gyarados!" she shouted to the blue serpent. "RAWR!" it responded. You're coming with us to help save you trainer!" she shouted again and the blue sea dragon nodded its head. She grabbed its pokeball and returned it, putting the ball in her bag. She went back to the boys who were currently returning the pokemon they knew were coming. With all of the pokemon chosen in their pokeballs and in her bag she grabbed Baby Eevee and headed out the door with the boys following close behind. "Lucario! Riolu!" was heard behind them. They turned and found Riolu and Lucario in front of them returning themselves to their pokeballs so they could help. May nodded and picked up the pokeballs containing them and put them in her bag. They ran and met up with everyone in the living room before zooming out the door and down the street.

With Misty and Kazelyn

Kazelyn's pokemon team had started acting up, thinking they were never gonna get out and Misty was getting annoyed at it so Kazelyn did what she thought would help. Singing to them. "Guys sit and be quiet for a few minutes, ok?" the pokemon reluctantly noddedand sat down but were still shaking in fear. Kazelyn started to sing. (He said, She said by Ashley Tisdale)

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and

He got what he needs to impressin'

Just look at the way that he dressin'

Ain't no question chicks like oh.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic

She's got everything you can't pass it

So Jessica Alba fantastic,

Instant classic boys like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

She said boy where you've been at

Stop talking let's get with it

Just like that they

He said you're amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

What you doin' let's get to it

Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure

He do everything to get with her

He say anything to convince her.

Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it

She lovin' the fact that she's gifted

Everything he do she gets lifted

Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

She said boy where you've been at

Stop talking let's get with it

Just like that they

He said you're amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

What you doin' let's get to it

Just like that they

One night with you, for just one day with you,

All the things we could do,

Every day I think of

One night with you

no one else but us two

All our dreams would come true

If we'd just get together

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us chilling like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'

She said boy where you've been at

Stop talking let's get with it

Just like that they

He said you're amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

What you doin' let's get to it

Just like that they

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more that he said she said.

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more that he said she said.

The pokemon were practically asleep thanks to the music. They were so calm, they didn't make a noise. "That was beautiful, Kazelyn. It worked so well it makes me want to get rid of my mallet but of course I'm not going to 'cuz I might need it." Misty said and they both laughed. Kazelyn returned her pokemon since they were tired. They heard footsteps coming down the hall so the quickly shrunk their stuff back down to mini size and put them back in their boots. A hooded man came and unlocked the door saying a quick 'Get up and follow me.' Before he got to move, Kazelyn had gotten up, ran across the room, and high kicked him in the face making his head fly backwards and his hood come off. It was Brendan. "Brendan, what are you doing?" he smirked. "Why every one else joined. For revenge." He said mischieviously. At that comment, Kazelyn grabbed his collar and yanked him back and forth so much that he turned blue. Then she threw him to the floor and pushed her foot deep into his skull. Her phone vibrated. She made it it's normal size 'cuz there are no cameras and Brendan was occupied. It was a text from May saying 'Where r u? We just got in after beating some guards dead.' Kazelyn laughed and replied with 'Follow the sounds of Brendan's screams. You'll see me and Misty.' About 2 minutes after the text was sent, May, Leaf, Dawn, Drew, Brandon, Gary, Ash, and Paul (who was being dragged by Dawn) came around a corner. Everyone laughed at Brendan's torture. "so Kazelyn, stomach acting up yet from that berry you ate?" May asked and everyone but Misty, Drew, Brandon, and Kazelyn gave her confused looks. "Nope, still strong, its pretty obvious since I'm hurting Doofus Brain here. Everyone knows not to let me out of a cell without restaining me first but that's pretty much impossible." Everyone laughed at Brendan's new nickname. "Berry? Please don't tell me you ate another inedible berry? That's the third one today. Their only made for pokeblocks." Leaf said exasperated. Everyone's eyes widened at that comment. "Three? But its only 4:23 in the morning!" Everyone yelled but all she did was put on a bored look, shrug her shoulders, and push her foot harder into Brendan's face. He screamed more loud and then passed out. She smirked in victory. Brandon spoke up, "You're vicious! I like that in a girl." Everyone looked at him incredulously and he blushed and asked, "Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nodded and he just blushed redder and smiled sheepishly yet there wasn't even a hint of a blush on Kazelyn's face. She smiled and laughed, "Thanks, now I know I can be appealing to boys and more than just a glasses girl." The girls groaned. "Kazelyn! You are beautiful! You just don't know it yourself!" They yelled at her. "Or I just ignore you when you say that 'cuz it ain't true. Can't be more than cute or adorable." And with that, she turned and walked off but not before secretly resizing her bag to let out her pokemon. She threw the pokeballs and out came Ribbok, Fiolian, Roselia, Vulpix, Roserade, Flygon and Ninetales. May gave her the pokemon she brought so she could command them if needed. She put them on her belt for safekeeping. Something snapped and caught Kazelyn so she couldn't move. Her pokemon went to help her but a glass case came down around her, making it unable for anyone to save her. Something yellow surrounded the case. Electricity. From an electric pokemon no less. It got into the case and hit Kazelyn also making fire from it because and electric volt hit what was restraining her which was a vine whip. "AHHHHHHH!" Kazelyn screamed and the glass case was broken but something was wrong with Kazelyn. There were no more Electric volts but there was still fire. "Oh no, girls if that fire touchs her skin, then-." But they were too late, the fire had gotten to Kazelyn's skin and her hair started rising. She broke out of the vines easily but only to float upwards. The boys' eyes widened at the sight. "Noooo!" the girls screamed. But it was too late yet again. The transformation had started. Kazelyn's hair went up into high Pigtails, one on each side, and were now bursting with flames as well as the hair ties holding it up. Her one piece outfit had transformed into a dress and strips of fire were flaming on it as well as the elbow length sleeves. Her high heeled boots now had flames at the top, just barely touching her knees. Big fairy wings made of fire were growing from her back. Her eyes were no longer hazel, instead there was fire in her eyes. She landed safely on the ground in front of everyone. The boys' eyes were practically popping out of their sockets and the girls had sad looks on their faces, including Kazelyn.


	5. Coming Clean

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 5: Coming Clean

The boys' were freaked out but at the same time amazed. Kazelyn smiled sadly to them. "Any chance you guys think this is a dream?" she asked hopefully. Drew spoke up, "Please if this was a dream it would be Lover Boy's." He said pointing at Brandon. Brandon just blushed. "Great, I'm sorry girls." She said to the girls. The girls looked sadly to her but May said, "It's ok, you couldn't control it. They know. We'll just have to explain everything so they get it. Or we could pass this off as cosplay." She joked. The girls laughed slightly. "Plus, it's not your fault. It's whoever did that to you." She continued. Kazelyn stepped up. "I should tell them, I have more powers then you because I'm oldest. Before you say anything Misty I know you're the same age as me but I was born 7 months before you." Misty nodded. Kazelyn turned to the boys, "Do you guys want to know everything?" they boys nodded and she said, "Well, I'll tell you back and out house, ok?" They nodded again. "Ok Return you guys." She said and returned everyone except Fiolian, Ribbok, and Flygon. "You two will ride on Flygon." She instructed the two pokemon. They nodded. "Let's go find the exit." She said. Ash spoke up, "Oh, it's this way." He said and walked in the opposite direction that the exit was. "Ash!" Brandon said as he grabbed the back of Ash's collar and turned him the right way. "Oh, then it's this way." He said. "Kazelyn?" May said. "Hmm?" Kazelyn asked. May pointed to Kazelyn's eyes, "Could you get rid of the fire in your eyes?" She finally asked. "Oh yeah." She breathed in deeply while closing her eyes. After she let the breath out, she opened her eyes and they were the same hazel blue again. She smiled. They got outside and let out their flying pokemon. "Are you sure you can make it flying all the way?" Dawn asked Kazelyn. She nodded. "I'm sure, Dawn. I've flown father than this. It's only about 5 minutes away and no one is awake so they won't see a flying fire girl. Plus I have Flygon out if I need her." The girls and boys nodded. "Let's go." With that, she flew off with everyone else behind her. While flying, she started to sing again but only loud enough for the group to hear. (Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato)

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

"Whoa." Was all the boys had to say. She looked back and asked, "What? Is my singing really that terrible?" the boys fiercely shook their heads. "It was so good that it left us speechless." Said Gary smiling kindly at the now fire girl. She smiled back and turned to look where she was going. "Did any of you see Togepi's pokeball anywhere?" Misty asked. The group excluding Kazelyn nodded and Leaf, who was closest to Misty, pulled out the pokeball containing Togepi and gave it to her. "We found it on the floor in your room." She said simply. Misty gave a grateful smile. "Hey Dawn, can you throw me my pack?" Kazelyn asked her. She nodded, grabbing the bag and throwing it to her. "Thanks." She said and pulled out something from it before throwing it back to Dawn who barely caught it. The thing she pulled out was yet another inedible berry. This time it was a Pinap berry. The boys and girls groaned. "Kazelyn! Quit eating those!" all Kazelyn did was ignore them. "I've eaten way more in one day and I never got sick, trust me I'll be fine." She said and bit into the berry. The group's eyes widened at that comment. "Kazelyn?" "Hmm?" "How many is more?" "Uh, maybe around… 14?" she said. "What?" Everyone yelled. "Shushie! People are trying to sleep and yes about 14 or 15 with no problems at all." She retorted with a shrug. She started twirling while flying to have a little fun. "Whee!" she said while twirling. She stopped twirling and started doing zig zags and flying aboce and below the flying pokemon and spinning around them being careful not to burn them or the riders. She took her position back at the front and said, "Dizzy. Awesome!" everyone laughed at her childish ways. "Hey look, we're almost there!" Kazelyn shouted and started singing again. (Boys boys boys by Lady Gaga) **(A/N: this is a good song, you should listen to it.)**

Hey there sugar baby

Saw you twice at the pop show

You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll

I like you a lot lot

Think you're really hot hot

I know you think you're special

When we dance real crazy

Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby

I like you a lot lot

All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys

We like boys in cars

Boys boys boys

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys boys boys

With hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys

We love them!

Oh, oh

Baby is a bad boy

With some retro sneakers

Let's go see The Killers

And make out in the bleachers

I like you a lot lot

Think you're really hot hot

Let's go to the party

Heard our buddy's the DJ

Don't forget my lipstick

I left it in your ashtray

I like you a lot lot

All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys

We like boys in cars

Boys boys boys

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys boys boys

With hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys

We love them!

I'm not loose, I like to party

Let's get lost in your Ferrari

Not psychotic or dramatic

I like boys and that is that

Love it when you call me legs

In the morning buy me eggs

Watch your heart when we're together

Boys like you love me forever

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Boys boys boys

We like boys in cars

Boys boys boys

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys boys boys

With hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys

We love them!

Boys boys boys

We like boys in cars

Boys boys boys

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys boys boys

With hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys

We love them!

We love them!

Boys boys boys

We like boys in cars

Boys boys boys

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys boys boys

With hairspray and denim

Boys boys boys

We love them!

(We love them!)

The group landed and clapped while Kazelyn took a joking bow. Everyone laughed and went inside. Kazelyn went in last because she needed to transform back. The boys sat on the couch waiting patiently for one of the girls to explain. Kazelyn started "Well, you know our little secret-." "Little? You turned into a fire girl with wings!" Ash yelled frantically. Misty hit him upside the head with her mallet and he passed out. "Nice going Misty." Kazelyn joked and put a hand to where his heart is and said "Awaken." Like how she did with Misty. Ash woke up seconds after. "So you all have these powers?" Brandon asked. The girls nodded. "Can you show us some of your powers?" the girls looked at each other and nodded. "Only if you never tell _anyone_ what we can do." Dawn said putting extra on the word anyone. The boys nodded and the girls looked at each other before looking at Kazelyn silently telling her to do a certain one that the others don't have. She smiled deviously in confirmation. She flipped backwards but before she touched the ground, she started floating up again. This time, her dress was a mini number just barely covering everything like a tease. The top of the dress was red while the bottom part was black. Little red horns grew from her head and a pointed red tail grew from her rear. Giant black angel wings grew from her back and a red trident like the devil's appeared in her hand. Her shoes were short cut high heeled red boots to show more of her legs and emphasize how much this power was mostly about teasing. She could tease a little and a boy could get easily confused long enough for her to strike, meaning knock 'em out. Before she landed, May threw them a bunch of tissues. They didn't understand why until they found out for themselves. When she landed, her skirt flew up a little and the boys all got nosebleeds, some more than others, basically Brandon. Kazelyn sighed, went over to the boys, leaned over a little to use her powers to get rid of the nosebleeds but all it did was make them faint. Mainly because they got almost full view of her chest. "Darn it, I hate when that happens to my friends." The girls laughed. Kazelyn Quickly did the awakening spell on them and got rid of the nosebleeds and went back to her spot, Brandon's eyes following her the whole time. "Ok first of all, I know you guys are protectors sent to protect us. Second I know I have about 10 people after me 'cuz I got the most powers so far. Third, a special guest is coming to see us. I'm no longer keeping a secret." Kazelyn said and a doorbell went off. "Oh, that must be him." When she opened the door, there was a tall guy with long golden brown hair standing there. "Bud!" she called and hugged the person. He laughed and hugged her back. May could see Brandon steaming. "Come on." She said and dragged 'Bud' into the house. "Guys, you remember how I said I have no family?" she asked the girls, they nodded slowly. "Well, I lied." She said quickly. "WHAT?" they screamed. "Yup, this is my brother, Jeremy." She told everyone and Brandon cooled down. "I also have a sister named Kamber." She said smiling. The girls widened their eyes in disbelief. "Why should we believe you?" Paul asked with a blank look on his face. Kazelyn sighed. "Bud, show 'em." He nodded and did a backflip and like Kazelyn he floated up before he hit the ground. His back was now sporting black angel wings like Kazelyn's and red devil horns and a tail sprouted out. His shirt turned into a red boy's singlet tank top and his Pants were no longer blue jeans, instead, they were black dress pants with matching black dress shoes. He landed right next to Kazelyn and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah yes, the devil's awaken." May said and they both smiled deviously. "Yep, and you better watch out or we'll be at your necks." Kazelyn said and put her head close to Brandon's neck for emphasis making Brandon glow red again. "Weren't we gonna show them what other powers we got?" she asked. The girls nodded and Kazelyn held her arms in front of her chest in an x way and breathed deeply. She was back to normal from her head to her toes. The girls jumped up high and did a twirl in the air, making them float. Their clothes changed from their original clothes to white dresses with full ballet flats with straps that hook around their legs. Their hair was down and straight and a white headband appeared in a glow of bright white light. A halo was hovering above each of their heads and their backs now held pure white angel wings. They each had a necklace with their main element on it. Leaf's had a leaf on it meaning grass or earth, May had a fire symbol for fire, Misty had a water droplet representing water, Dawn's was a Buneary meaning anything cute, and Kazelyn's was black angel wings meaning teasing. They floated down and landed in front of the boys including Jeremy. All the boys eyes were widened besides Jeremy who wore a bored and blank look on his face.


	6. Kazelyn's Wrath and a New Couple

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 6: Kazelyn's Wrath and a New Couple

Kazelyn groaned when Jeremy started smirking. "Do I have to wipe that smirk off your face or will you do it yourself?" she said and made her hands glow with intense power. Jeremy stopped smirking and it was now replaced with a scared yet blank look. Now it was Kazelyn's turn to smirk as she got rid of the immense power in her hands and turned around. "Ha, I have full control over my puny older brother." She gloated but was soon pushed to the floor by said 'puny' older brother. "Bud, get off me and you won't get hurt." Jeremy pondered this for a minute but then said, "Nope." And popped the P. "Alright, you asked for it." She said and her hands turned yellow and when she grabbed his wrists, electrical shocks went through his whole body. "Argghh!" he said when he jumped away from her. She smirked again and got up. "Ha! Told you, you couldn't take tinny weenie electric shocks yet I took full formed ones just earlier today! Wimp! Knew it" she said pointing at him for emphasis. "I thought angels were supposed to be pure nice, your just pure evil." He told his younger sister. She gasped dramatically and said. "Well, coming from the person who can't take a tiny scratch from my nails." She said smirking evilly and scratching his arm with her pointer finger's nails. "Because it's like cutting my skin with a knife!" he screamed and showed a huge gash as big as a knife's on his arm from her nail. "Quit being such a baby and man up." She said then smiled sweetly to him. She looked around at everyone. May and Drew were talking normally, Gary was flirting with Leaf and she obviously wasn't buying it, Dawn was trying to get Paul to talk to her, that's gonna be hard, Misty was hitting Ash with her mallet for commenting about how starving he was, and Brandon was leaning on the wall thinking about something while a crimson blush permanently on his face. She felt a small pain in her head but shook it off and went back to teasing her brother.

Dawn's POV

I was currently trying to get Paul to talk to me. It's been a week since I met him and I gotta admit, in the short time I've known him, I've started to like him more and more. Kazelyn's bracelet with only a white heart charm started growing red, oh crap. "So, someone likes someone else in this room. Nice, it's been a while since I've used this bracelet. Now let's see who." She said as she took off the bracelet and let it fall. It was about halfway from the floor before if made copies of itself and sent one to each person who liked someone in the room. One copy went to me, another went to Brandon, two others went to May and Drew, one bonked Gary on the head, another went to Leaf, one surprisingly went to Paul, Misty and Ash both got one, and the last copy came to Kazelyn herself. "If it slips onto your wrist, you have an intense love for the person. If it stays put in your hand, it's only a crush as of now." She explained and everyone stuck out their arms. Brandon's slipped on immediately as did mine. May's came next as well as Ash's. Misty's halted in the air for a minute before slipping onto her wrist. Gary's was already on his arm as was Leaf's. Drew's slipped onto his wrist after a minute or two. Paul's and Kazelyn's , however, were hovering over their arms as if analyzing their feelings. Paul's face had a ghost of a smile before the bracelet slipped on his wrist. I smiled slightly. Kazelyn's was still hovering over her wrist until she smiled, then it reluctantly slipped onto her wrist. "Cool, its all love." She said. Misty spoke up. "Surprising, thanks to the fact its never happened to you before Kazelyn." Kazelyn frowned and said, "I may have never been in love, but I'm not heartless." she said, her eyes glassy. Oh man. 'Nice going, Misty. That's a touchy subject for her.' I thought. Misty's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "No no no. That's not what I meant." She said in a guilty tone. Kazelyn shrugged and put on a afke smile that anyone could see through and said, "Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I need to meditate." Her voice was cracking and I knew everyone could tell. We girls glared and Misty and she looked guilty. Kazelyn only meditates when she wants to prevent tears. She went to her room and soon, you could hear the song she sings when she was sad in a soft tone, basically a whisper singing the boys part herself. (Gotta go my own way by Vanessa Hudgens)

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

and I watch them fall everytime

Another color turns to grey

and it's just too hard to watch it all

slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've

gotta do what's best for me

you'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

What about trust?

You know I never wanted to hurt you

And what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave

but ill miss you

So I've got to move on and be who I am

Why do you have to go?

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place

in this world someday

but at least for now

I want you to stay

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

The girls and I had a sad look in their eyes as they recognized the song. "Glace!" a voice from the other side of the door and we figured Kazelyn let out her Glaceon. "Wh- what's happening?" Kazelyn's voice came out in a scared tone that left the girls worried. "Stay back, I'm armed!" she screamed and soon there was a sound of broken glass and a cry of "Glaceon!" Kazelyn screamed in pain and the all of us, girls and boys ran into the room. There were two men, one holding a bloody knife, in the room. Glaceon was out along with a Jirachi but no Kazelyn. The girls immediately knew where Kazelyn was but the boys were still confused. The girls found out with the familiar hazel eyes the Jirachi had. 'It' winked to the girls and flew to the men. They both looked freaked out. "H-how did you do that?" The Jirachi giggled at their fear and opened its mouth. "Like this." It said in Kazelyn's voice as it morphed back into Kazelyn herself and soon became a Mew. The boys all Ohhhed in understanding. "Y-y-you're a MUTANT!" the men yelled and Kazelyn the Mew's eyes widened and she turned back to her original form. "I am no Mutant! If you call me a mutant again well, you don't wanna know." She said dangerously. The men looked unfazed. "Oh yeah, I bet you, a puny little girl, are a full mutant, born with it, stuck with it." Kazelyn's eyes grew dark. "OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT." She yelled at the top of her lungs as if using Sonic Boom. It was so loud; the men flew back a few feet. Kazelyn's hands flared with way more power than she showed earlier with her brother. The men looked to her in fear as she raised her hands. Her back sprouted wings of a fairy filled with dark magic. Her eyes were now black. A symbol appeared on both her hands. Her usual black wings with a rose in the middle this time. Her lips curved up into a sinister smirk as her hands came in front of her, one pointed at each of the men. She released the magic from her hands and chanted something no one could catch. "No one dare insult the beholder of the greatest magic of this century!" she yelled to the men, which I will call Dumb and Dumber. Tears were streaming down Kazelyn's face due to the pain it was causing her to use this power and the insults, mostly the power. "Argghhhhhhh!" she yelled at the intense pain. "Kazelyn, stop!" I yelled at her. She just ignored me and continued on. Dumb and Dumber were now glowing and floating with vines constricting them. "Brandon! You can help her! Get her to stop, convince her!" May yelled to him. "I can try!" he yelled back. The room was now like a twister, things flying around and around. I got hit in the side of the head with a spare pokeball she owns. I looked at everyone else. May was hiding her head in Drew's neck and he was holding her as if he would never let go, Ash was being the wimp and hiding behind Misty, Brandon was trying to be a hero and convince Kazelyn to stop to no avail, Leaf was being suffocated by Gary who didn't want anything to happen to her. I was soon swept of my feet and getting pulled towards the twister when someone grabbed ahold of my waist and pulled me into a hard chest. I turned around and was staring into the onyx eyes of Paul. I blushed crimson and looked away only to have my face pulled back to look into his eyes again. They were full of admiration instead of his usual emotionless eyes. We unconsciously leaned closer to one another and soon our lips were pressed together passionately. My eyes widened but soon closed. It felt so good.

May's POV (since Dawn is a little occupied)

I was scared to death. I have never seen Kazelyn act like this. She was usually so calm and lovable, but now, it's like hell just broke loose. I whimpered and scooted closer to Drew who wrapped his arms more firmly around me. I blushed but said nothing as I shoved my head gently into his neck so I wouldn't see what was happening around me. His hug, it comforted and warmed me to the core. It's nothing I've ever felt before. I looked up for a minute only to see Dawn and Paul kissing. Whoa, never saw that coming especially at a time like this. Kazelyn's screams grew louder and more frustrated. She would not stop. Nothing could save her. Except one thing hopefully. "Brandon! You can help her! Get her to stop, convince her!" I yelled to him. "I can try!" he yelled back. He walked up to Kazelyn and started screaming for her to stop but either she was ignoring him or she couldn't hear him. I'm gonna go with the first choice. She was glowing bright white meaning either she was working herself too much or Brandon was actually getting to her. The men were long gone, who knows what happened to them.

Brandon's POV

Man this is harder than I thought. Reasoning with a power crazy girl who was hurting herself in the process. "Kazelyn! You need to stop! You're only hurting yourself! This is nuts!" but she was too far into her own world of pain to notice me screaming to her from right beside her. I stepped in front of her to get her to notice me and stared deep into her eyes. All I could find in her now black eyes was anger, hate, pain, and sorrow. I put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the intense pain from it and yelled, "Kazelyn! You gotta stop this! They're gone! All you're doing is hurting yourself! Stop! I can't stand seeing you in pain! It hurts me as well! I love you!" Her eyes flickered from black to hazel on and off before her hands returned to normal and the wings vanished. Her eyes had returned to normal as well as her outfit. She was panting heavily and tears were streaming down her face. There were cuts and scars all over her body from the power. "I'm sorry." She said weakly before fainting in my arms. I picked her up and went to everyone who was still in shock. Their eyes landed on Kazelyn and their eyes were watering with unshed tears that were bound to come out any minute now. The boys looked at her with sadness including Paul and especially Jeremy. "No!" he screamed. Kazelyn's eyes weakly opened and looked at everyone's delighted expressions. She got out my arms and looked around the room. "Whoa! What happened to my room? Did a tornado blast through here?" She joked and was soon tackled to the ground by the girls, Jeremy, and Glaceon. "Whoa, what's up with you guys? Did Fiolian accidently hit you in the head with her Razor Leaf too much?" She laughed. Speaking of Fiolian, her and Ribbok popped out of their pokeballs and joined the dog pile. But not before Ribbok picked up a Pokemon translator that Kazelyn made and put it on, and screamed, "DOGPILE!" before jumping onto it herself. "Alright, get off before I blast you with my Supersonic voice." She threatened playfully while everyone got off. "So, what happened that I deserve to be jumped on?" she asked while staring at us with, in my opinion, the most adorable eyes I've ever seen. They were full of happiness with sparkles of curiosity in between. She stood up and stretched, "Follow up question, why am I so sore?" She groaned. We all looked at each other trying to see who would tell her. May gave up and told her what happened. Kazelyn's eyes went wide in disbelief. "No, this couldn't have happen again." She said. Jeremy spoke up. "I'm sorry, little sis, but it's true. I know you never liked that power. I don't like that I have it either. But you and I are the only ones who are going to have it thanks to one of our parents. We just gotta learn to control it. Together. And you're friends are here to help in any way they can, right guys?" he asked us and we all nodded our heads. "Yup, Kazelyn, your no longer gonna be going through this alone, you have all of them," I said gesturing to the people in front of her, "And me." I finished. She smiled deviously and pulled my collar, "You sure about that?" she asked playfully and let go. Soon we heard laughing and turned to see everyone except Ash, who was flushed for some reason, laughing. "What's so funny, guys?" Kazelyn asked. "Ashy-boy here got so scared of you in dark form that he wet his pants!" Gary yelled laughing. Both Kazelyn and my eyes widened in disbelief but sure enough, there was a wet spot on his pants. We burst into laughter, making Ash flush even more. "Oh my gosh, Ash. Sometimes you're more entertaining than cable!" Kazelyn said as she laughed. She then smirked deviously and disappeared. She reappeared behind Ash in her teasing transformation with her eyes black and her hands flaming. She poked him on the shoulder and when he turned, she made her scariest face and made him wet his pants way more, making it uncomfortable for him to walk. They laughed even more and she disappeared again and reappeared next to me. We gave each other a high five. Her bracelet lit up again, this time the color yellow instead of red. "Ok, who is the newest couple?" she said and May instantly looked at Dawn and Paul. Kazelyn caught this and said, "So Dawn and Paul. Knew you guys would hit it off from the start." She said and smiled sweetly at them. Dawn blushed crimson and a light pink dusted Paul's cheeks. She snuck something behind her back to Ribbok and Fiolian that I couldn't fully see and soon their fur was all black and Fiolian's tails were white as well as her ears. Ribbok's ribbons were all white, too. They used Scary Face to freak everyone till they ran out the door of Kazelyn's room. "Kk guys. You can stop. I told you to give them a little scare not freak them out." She turned to me and whispered, "I remember every single thing you said." And lightly kissed my cheek. I was sure my cheeks were on fire yet Kazelyn did not blush. She giggled slightly and gave the two pokemon some liquid that changed them back to normal. They fell to the floor, cracking up with laughter. "All I have to do now is get May and Drew, Ash and Misty, and Gary and Leaf together. Huh, thought Dawn and Paul would be the last one I helped. Eh." She muttered to herself but I still caught it. "Come on guys, we gotta tell everyone to get some rest before we go today." She told her three pokemon (Glaceon's still there remember?) and went down the stairs where everyone was huddled on the couches with scared looks on their faces. Wimps. "Guys, quit being babies and get to bed. We got stuff to do later today." I told everyone and winked towards Kazelyn signaling I heard everything she said. She had an amused smile on her face and soon started chuckling. "Yup, he's right. Uh, Bud. Why are you on the ceiling? You're leaving prints." She asked/whined. He looked down and said, "I ain't on the ceiling and why is everything and everyone upside down?" he asked. Kazelyn groaned. "Bud, if we were on the ceiling, the furniture would probably be crushing you now. There's no way we could be on the ceiling, dude." She said. "Nuh uh, there is a way! You could've used your psychic powers to try and tricked me into believing you!" he argued and puffed his cheeks. Her eyes grew red and flames shot from her body. "JUST GET OFF THE FREAKING CEILING AND GET TO BED IN YOUR BEDROOM!" she screamed and in a matter of seconds, his hands gave way and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Owww…" he moaned in pain. "Does anyone else see a baby Eevee skipping around the room or am I just hallucinating?" he asked while watching Kazelyn's newest baby Eevee skip around the room. We all sweatdropped when she jumped on his head and he moaned again. We all said goodnight to each other and the one of the boys stayed in each girls room except Kazelyn's 'cuz me and Jeremy were staying in there. There was a bed but for some reason Kazelyn wasn't using it. There was a strong plank of wood sticking out of the wall and she was sleeping peacefully, hanging upside down on it. "Is that normal?" I asked Jeremy. He nodded and raised his hand so another would come out and he slept on that one upside down as well. If she has a bed, why doesn't she use it.


	7. Ash and Misty

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 7: Ash and Misty

Misty's POV

I woke up to see Ash's face peacefully sleeping directly in front of me. It's been a month since the incident. I screamed and he immediately woke up with, "Huh? What's wrong? Who's hurt? Who stole Misty's pancakes?" he asked in panic. I sweatdropped. "What were you doing in my bed?" I asked as sweet as I could. I've been trying to stop hitting people as much. He looked aroubnd and his eyes widened in realization. "Omg, I'm so sorry Mist. I must have sleep walked again." He told me with a very sorry look in his eyes making him look like a helpless puppy. I blushed as he looked into my eyes. I smiled unconsciously and said, "Its fine. No one got hurt." He looked pleased. "So I can sleep up here every night?" I blushed. "Don't push it." I said with a glare. "Ok, sorry." He said with a sheepishly look. He sniffed around and yelled, "Food!" and dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen. Kazelyn looked at us and jokingly wolf whistled. "Oh, new couple I see?" she said pointed to our hands from when Ash was dragging me which were still together. We looked, blushed, and let go. "Nope." I said and Kazelyn had a look that said 'Don't deny it, you love him.' with a smirk to match. I turned redder with that. She winced and held her head in her hands. I sprinted quickly to her and asked what was wrong. She let go of her head and a calm expression came back to her face. She smiled at me and said, "I'm fine. I've just been having a lot of headaches lately. Nothing to worry about. But I do have that feeling again." She said and we including Ash went to her lab where Brandon was already mixing things with the help of some of her pokemon plus his. "Brandon." he turned and smiled at Kazelyn but saw the worried expression on her face. "It happened again?" she nodded and said, "Can you set the machine up? I need to take this test." He nodded and hurried over to a bigger than human sized machine and quickly started pressing different colored buttons while Ribbok replaced paper that the machine needed to tell what was wrong. "Can you to get everyone else?" she asked us. We nodded and ran off to the emergency button in the living room and pushed it. Every room grew red from the warning lights telling everyone to get into the living room. In about 3 minutes, everyone was here and we had told them we need to get to the lab quickly. They nodded and we all ran off to Kazelyn's lab as quick as lightning. Kazelyn explained what had happened to everyone and they nodded. She stepped into the machine and nodded to Brandon. He nodded back and turned it on. That thing always stings whenever I use it but when she uses it, she doesn't even flinch. The green scanner came down over her body and scanned her eyes and head. Her eyes had to be open or else. After it scanned there, it went down the rest of her body and back up, doing some double checks. As the machine did the last check, a paper came out of the processor and Kazelyn stepped out. She took the paper out and read it over, seeing nothing unusal. She smiled and said it was nothing. We got out of the lab and she locked it. We were about to go back inside next door but two people were standing in front of us, blocking the way. One was a middle aged woman with curly golden blond hair and the other was a slightly taller man with long brunette hair that swept over his eyes. "Hello, pes-I mean, children. Allow as to introduce ourselves but 2 of you may already know us. I am Connie Rose and this is my husband Clayton." Kazelyn and Jeremy stepped up and growled at them. "Oh, son, daughter. My have you grown." She said sickly sweet making me want to gag. Kazelyn growled again and said, "Oh cut the chit chat, we no longer need or want you. Get out of our lives you b*****ds." She was now growling as well as her pokemon. "Oh, such language for a young little girl. Still as feisty as ever." Clayton said lowly with a smirk. "Shut up! I'm only mad because you slimeballs came back into me and Jeremy's lives!" she yelled. "Now leave, or you will get the worst punishment of your lives." She said lowly. They made no move to go so she quickly chanted "Amine hanoka lide miriwore!" she quickly floated up and soon her hair was in two curly side ponytails on the same side just one for the back and one for the front. Fairy wings with little music notes grew out of her back and on her face and the palms of her hands were music notes painted on. Her outfit changed from the one piece outfit to a neon green, light blue and white dress with a golden belt in the middle and matching high heeled boots. On her head was a white fedora with lines and music notes above the brim. She started humming and then sung a little basically what the form was for. We other four girls transformed into the same form and helped her channel the energy. The only differences was we each had our respective colors and our hair. We all sung at the same time while Kazelyn did both sing and cup her hands for the energy. (Impossible by Shontelle.)

**i remember years ago**

**someone told me i should take**

**caution when it comes to love**

**i did, i did**

As they sung, music lines and notes came out from their mouths and connected at Kazelyn's hands, forming a ball. As the music and feeling got stronger, the ball became bigger.

**and you were strong and i was not**

**my illusion, my mistake**

**i was careless, i forgot**

**i did**

**and now when all is done**

**there is nothing to say**

**you have gone and so effortlessly**

**you have won**

**you can go ahead tell them**

**tell them all i know now**

**shout it from the roof top**

**write it on the skyline**

**all we had is gone now**

**tell them i was happy**

**and my heart is broken**

**all my scars are open**

**tell them what i hoped would be**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**falling out of love is hard**

**falling for betrayal is worst**

**broken trust and broken hearts**

**i know, i know**

**thinking all you need is there**

**building faith on love and words**

**empty promises will wear**

**i know (i know)**

**and know when all is gone**

**there is nothing to say**

**and if you're done with embarrassing me**

**on your own you can go ahead tell them**

**tell them all i know now**

**shout it from the roof top**

**write it on the skyline**

**all we had is gone now**

**tell them i was happy**

**and my heart is broken**

**all my scars are open**

**tell them what i hoped would be**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**i remember years ago**

**someone told me i should take**

**caution when it comes to love**

**i did**

**tell them all i know now**

**shout it from the roof top**

**write it on the skyline**

**all we had is gone now**

**tell them i was happy (i was happy)**

**and my heart is broken**

**all my scars are open**

**tell them what i hoped would be**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**impossible, impossible**

**i remember years ago**

**someone told me i should take**

**caution when it comes to love**

**i did**

After they finished that song, they immediately started a new one to make the ball grow more. (Too little too late by Jojo.)

**Come with me**

**Stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand**

**And you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your begging don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)**

The ball had grown to immense power which Kazelyn moved from in front of her to above her head. The power was so bright that Kazelyn's former parents and the boys had to shield their eyes.

**So let me on down**

**'Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know...**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm**

**I was young**

**And in love**

**I gave you everything**

**But it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Go find someone else**

**In letting you go**

**I'm loving myself**

**You got a problem**

**But don't come asking me for help**

**'Cause you know...**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**I can love with all of my heart, baby**

**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you I don't have a prayer**

**That's no way to live**

**Ohhhh... mmm nooo**

**It's just too little too late**

**Yeaahhhh...**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Yeah**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**Oh, I can't wait**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

By now, the ball was grown to a good enough size as she threw it at her betrayers otherwise known as her former parents. The power had used the lines of music to tie up the two and burn them with little musical stings. Even if they were no longer storing the energy, they could still sing and make it burn worse but they didn't think so. Kazelyn only did the first few lines of the chorus from Leave by Jojo.

**Get Out, (leave) right now, **

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone. **

With that, she released them from the bindings and pain and teleported them somewhere else. We girls changed back to our normal form and Ash immediately came over to me and said, "You were great." And out of nowhere, kissed me. I was certainly surprised and looked to see if he tripped but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying it. I shut my eyes and everything goes downhill from there.


	8. Leaf and Gary

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 8: Leaf and Gary

Leaf's POV

It's been two days since the encounter with Kazelyn and Jeremy's former and no longer wanted parents and afterword, I saw something unexpected. I had told Kazelyn, May, and Dawn about it and they were psyched to hear that Ash and Misty had been kissing. 2 down 2 to go as Kazelyn says but I say 2 down _**3**_ to go. Brandon and she are still here if she doesn't see. They have chemistry in my opinion. I was now in the kitchen, I was my day to cook. As I was stirring the cracking the eggs, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Bet I know who _he _is. "Gary! Why do you insist on doing this every time I cook?" I asked him in annoyance. I could feel him shrug. "I don't know. Maybe because I wanna show you how thankful I am for you doing this." At that I mentally groaned. "Gary!" I whined. "I was assigned this day. I was practically forced to. I don't need your gratefulness." I said as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He just held on tighter. "Will you please let me go so I can finish cooking?" I said while looking at him with the puppy dog eyes. I could've sworn I almost broke him before he said, "Not unless you give me a kiss." Oh if he wants one he'll give one. I kissed the palm of my hand and quickly slapped him on the cheek with the same hand. As he held his cheek, I managed to get out of his arms and go back to baking, making sure I was facing him so he couldn't get me again. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me make pancakes, eggs, and bacon for eleven people?" I asked him with a twisted smirk of victory. "Sure, what do I need to do?" I thought about that for a minute and smiled deviously to myself. "Well, first you need to put on an apron. Sorry I took the last normal one." I said. He went to the closet and the only apron left was a frilly pink one with a sleeping Skitty with a tiny chef hat on its head. I didn't like pink so I used my green one. The others are in the wash and that apron happens to belong to the only pink lover in the house. Hint: starts with D and ends with awn. "There is NO way I'm putting this on." He said. I put on a fake sad look and said, "Oh. Then looks like you won't get quality time with little ole me." I said putting on my best valley girl accent as I put the apron over his head. He reluctantly allowed me to do so and when he wasn't looking, I quickly snapped a picture of him in that apron on my green phone. He stirred the mix while I cracked more eggs and grilled bacon in the pan. Ribbok came in and poked my leg with her paw. I looked down at her and smiled. Ribbok and Fiolian were my favorites out of the pokemon Kazelyn's made in her lab. Fiolian was currently helped Kazelyn and Dawn clean the house along with Kiamo, who was being watched by Brandon as they cleaned the Playroom for the pokemon, Ninetails and Vulpix were cleaning the lab with May and her Blazekin. Roselia and Roserade were cleaning last night's dishes in the bathtub 'cuz there were a lot. Flygon was with Drew and his Flygon cleaning the gym that's in the same building as the lab, just a different room. There was a window that from the lab showed who was in the gym and vice versa. May saw Drew trying to get his sponge back from the Flygon who were playing 'Keep Away from Drew.' She giggled lightly. An Absol was wearing a harness connected to a cart and was picking up pokemon toys and garbage and putting it in the cart to sort later. Paul was vacuuming the upstairs bedrooms while Jeremy was picking up in the one Paul does after his current one with that process going on and on. Ash was cleaning the fridge before Misty pulled him away to clean the laundry room. And by cleaning out the fridge, I mean eating everything. Ribbok pulled at my pant leg to wake me up from my thoughts before my bacon would be too crispy. I quickly got all the bacon good enough out of the pan and flipped the rest. Ribbok pulled a stoll and put it in front of the oven for me to sit on. I nodded in thanks. She smiled and grabbed another for her to sit on so she could help by scrambling the eggs. I told her that and she nodded. After that first pan, Ribbok went to get something upstairs quickly but not before briefly shutting off her part of the oven till she got back. She came back with the pokemon translator headset and put it on her head so I could understand her. "So," she started in a whisper so only I could hear her. "How's it going with Gary?" I blushed slightly but hid it and gave her a confused look. "I know you like Gary and I saw you blush, Leaf." She stated calmly. I gave her a look that says 'if you tell anyone you're dead'. She understood and nodded. "Ok, I swear your as meddlesome and observant as your trainer. I'm not gonna lie, I guess I kinda like him. But he's a playboy and would probably break my heart in a matter of a week." I said sadly. She saw that and said, "Well, when he asks you out, I will threaten him not to because your tough on the outside but all girls are fragile on the inside. And I don't mean this in a bad way. But if he does break your heart after he asks you out, come find me or if I'm not out, tell Kazelyn to let me out so I can beat his butt." I laughed. "Definitely." I said. "You know, your more easy to talk to than the others." I told her honestly. She smiled and said, "I like you. I mean as a friend. Ooh,guess what?" she said while starting the next batch of eggs while I got the next batch of bacon. "What?" I asked totally into this girl talk. "Kazelyn made another Ribbok and he… is…a…HUNK!" she said and I laughed. Ribbok is so cute when her eyes go all sparkly. "Then why aren't you with him instead of being with me?" I asked. "Well, he hasn't noticed me yet and I like hanging with you. It's like hanging out with my own kind. Not in a bad way, a totally good way." She said as she stirred the eggs. I noticed she doesn't blush, exactly like her trainer. "Well, if you show me who he is, I'll introduce you since you seem a bit shy but only if you help me with _someone._" I said and she nodded and stuck one of her ear's ribbons out for me to shake. I did and we began thinking of how to help the other while taking care of the rest of breakfast. "Yo Gary, you done with that pancake batter yet?" I asked as I turned around. He looked at it and said, "Yeah, no lumps." He said as he showed me how good he did. I smiled and said, "Good, now can you just lay it on the counter near Ribbok and we'll take care of it." I said and Ribbok looked at Gary for the first time this morning and cracked up laughing at how silly he looked. "Dude, is that Dawn's apron? No hot pink ones with little Buneary left?" she asked him sarcastically and it was so hilarious that I just started laughing too. He frowned and matched Ribbok's tone of sarcasm by saying, "Haha very funny." And Ribbok retorted with, "I know! That's why I'm laughing!" which just made us both laugh more loudly. "Whatever." He said and took it off. We finally stopped laughing and got back to work. Ribbok used her ribbons to do the pancakes as well. We turned on the radio and kesha's kiss 'n tell was playing on the radio. We danced to it and managed to convince Gary to as well. It was fun.

Listen to yourself

You're a hot mess

St-t-stutter through your words

Breaking a sweat

What's it gonna take to confess

What we both know

Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,

You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends

Now your little party's gonna end

So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh

You got a secret

Woohha-a-ohooh

You couldn't keep it

Woohha-a-ohooh

Somebody leaked it,

And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler

Your acting like a chick, why bother?

I can find someone way hotter

With a bigger wow... well

'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up

You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut

I'm so sick of it

I've had enough

I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh

You got a secret

Woohha-a-ohooh

You couldn't keep it

Woohha-a-ohooh

Somebody leaked it

And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell [x8]

I hope you know

You gotta go

You

Get up and go

I don't wanna know

Or why your gross

You gotta go,

You

Get up and go

'Cause I dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

While she was dancing, Ribbok used her ribbons to make the food perfect in my opinion. "Kazelyn taught me how to do the Wobble line dance along with some of her other pokemon. Want me to do it?" My jaw dropped as well as Gary's. "But that's a dirty dance. Why the crap would you want to know that?" Gary asked her. She shrugged and said, "I don't know. Kiamo wanted to learn it so we all did." Me and Gary looked at each other in understanding. Kiamo was the troublemaker, a.k.a. the dirty one. Always making a comment like, 'That's what she said' or just showing off. "Typical Kiamo." We said in unison. Ironically, the Wobble by V.I.C. came on the radio next. She started to do the dance anyways. (I'm not putting the lyrics, their weird but funny.) When she was done a new song came on. Turn Up the Music by Chris Brown. We all danced again as if it were a party.

Turn up the music cause the song just came on

Turn up the music if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up

And

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

T-t-turn up the music

T-turn up the

Turn up the music cause the sun just came up

Turn up the music if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up

And

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Save my life (just dance with me)

All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp

Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)

Girl, can I see that

I really wanna touch that

Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn up the music

Ribbok had made Gary trip and fall on me by putting her ribbon in front of his feet when he tried to get close to me and as we hit the floor, our lips collided making fireworks burst in my mind. I closed my eyes and he closed his. When we needed to breathe, we let go and gasped for air. "I like you, Leaf. I really do. Please be my girlfriend?" he asked and I looked to Ribbok and she nodded and winked. I winked back and responded to Gary's question with another kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I said smiling brightly. He nodded and pulled me in for yet another one of his magnificent kisses.


	9. May and Drew

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 9: May and Drew

Drew's POV

I was trying to get my sponge back from the Flygon's who love playing games. I looked over to the window that shows me what happens in the lab and I saw May giggling at me. When she noticed I saw her, she blushed lightly and waved. I waved back. There was a cloth flying straight for May so I jerked my head to the right to tell her to move. When I was about to hit her, she moved to left, well my left her right, and the cloth hit the window and slowly slid down. A Vulpix picked it up from the ground. Her Blazekin picked up the Vulpix and it turned in his arms, successfully hitting May in the face in the process. She fell and hit her arm on the corner of one of the tables holding chemicals. None of them fell on her, thank goodness. She didn't notice there was a huge gash in her arm, sort of like the one Kazelyn's brother got from her nail. The pokemon didn't notice either, but I did. I ran into the lab and May looked at me confused. I pointed to her arm which was now heavily bleeding. She gasped and I asked her where the first aid supplies were. She pointed to the closet near a fridge, probably for completed mixture making sure they wouldn't melt. I got it and put some medicine on the cut. She screamed and ripped her arm away only for me to get it back in my grasp. I finished cleaning it with screams of pain coming from her and put some gauze on it because it was too big for a bandage. She thanked me and went into the gym, telling Kazelyn's Flygon to stop playing around and it dropped the sponge. My mouth gaped and when she came past me, she closed it by my chin. Now it was my turn to blush but I controlled it before she saw it. I went back into the gym and she left the pokemon to the job and followed me. I started to wipe the floors. "You know, there's a faster and more fun way to clean this gym." She told me and I looked at her as if to say, 'How?' "Just watch. Hey Flygon!" she called and both Flygion came to her. She got some harnesses with rope attached to the ends and put them on the Flygon. She got two sponges with straps on the top and put her sneaker clad feet through the straps. She tied the rope around her waist and told Kazelyn's Flygon to go. It obeyed and soon she her and Flygon were zooming around the gym, cleaning it at the same time thanks to the sponges. She looked like she was having fun. She was screaming and laughing. She screamed to me telling me to try. I reluctantly put on the things and soon I was zooming right next to her. "So you do this a lot?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded to me. "All the time. Whenever I want to, I come here 'cuz it's big enough and Kazelyn lets me borrow either Flygon or another of her Flying pokemon." she answered truthfully. I smiled at her. She looked at me. "Isn't it fun?" she asked and I nodded. In about 30 minutes, the floors were squeaky clean and now all the needed was drying so we put beach towels on and did the same thing but not with sponges this time. When we finished, she looked up after grabbing our pokemon and went back to the house. Leaf and Gary were in the living room, cuddling on the couch and watching TV. O…k. This is awkward. Kazelyn and Brandon were in the training room, and not for pokemon no, this room was for humans. When we came in, Brandon was timing Kazelyn in how long it could take her to totally destroy a punching bag with only punches and kicks. Her fasts time I think May said something about it being 6 seconds or maybe 13, eh I don't know but it's still fast. "Go!" Brandon yelled and Kazelyn went at full speed with the kicks and punches that I could hardly see them. She backed up a bit and flipped only to launch her foot into the bag totally destroying it. "Time?" she asked panting. Brandon smiled and said, "5.27 seconds!" he said. "You should see how long she can hang upside down. She literally sleeps upside down on a stick in the wall." May told me and my eyes were wide now. "Really?" she nodded with her eyes closed. "Oh yeah!" Kazelyn yelled with her fist in the air as a sign of victory. We laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok, we so gotta set 'em up. They're perfect for each other. Look." May said looking at Kazelyn and Brandon. Kazelyn had her hands up and Brandon was lightly punching them while they were both laughing. I see their connection. It's like they were made for each other, I mean, Brandon's been into karate ever since he was little and Kazelyn's one of those karate masters things. "I need to get new punching bags. Most of them are either destroyed by me or in Munchlax and Snorlax's stomachs. And that was my last one." She said with a sheepishly look on her face. We laughed again and I shook my head. Kazelyn is so weird but pretty awesome at the same time aand everyone in this house agrees. But she's definitely all Brandon's, I got my eye on another girl. I heard a banging noise and I looked to my left and sure enough, Drangel was there, slamming into a pole that was meant for climbing, not crashing into. Kazelyn Groaned and searched in her neon green fanny pack. "I really gotta fix you, Drangel. You're no good in battle and all you do is crash into things whether it's a bookcase, pole, ceiling or floor." She said exasperated as she pulled out a pokeball and returned Drangel to fix later. Ribbok , Fiolian, and Glaceon came in each dragging a couple, Ribbok had Leaf and Gary no surprise there, Ribbok loves Leaf almost as much as she loves her own trainer, Fiolian was dragging Ash and Misty, while Glaceon had to drag Dawn and Paul, must've been hard since Paul is so cold. Well, Glaceon is an Ice type so cool. "Hey guys, I noticed we got another couple on that train, nice. You guys are perfectly matched it's amazing. Only a matter of time before there are 4 instead of 3." She said and smirked at me and May. "Who? You and Brandon?" I responded coolly. Brandon blushed but Kazelyn just smiled, no hint of a blush or embarrassment. "Maybe. Maybe. But I was talking 'bout you two." And pointed at us. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I could see May blushing crimson. She smiled cheerfully when she realized she was right. Well, not now but later. "Hey Kazelyn?" May said in a questionable tone. "Hmm?" "Why is your lip gloss smeared?" May asked looking innocent and very cute if I may add. "Oh, you know how much I bite my lips." She replied nonchalantly. May still looked confused which was too adorable. "But then why is it on Brandon's cheeks, too?" she asked and I was certain Kazelyn would blush at least in embarrassment. But all she did was smile and say, "Oh, that was my thanks for helping me out with this, something you guys never seem to want to do anymore." She said while Brandon's blush was growing redder by the minute and I was afraid he might explode not literally but with a nosebleed or something like that. "Whatever, I'm going to train my pokemon. Anyone wanna come?" she asked and May's hand shot into the air immediately. As did Brandon's and mine. And everyone else's. She went to the other training room for training pokemon and everyone followed. There was an appeals part of the room and a battles part. Kazelyn headed for the appeals first to try out something. "Glaceon come here!" she called and Glaceon jumped up. "Glaceon's also special 'cuz I have taught her moves other Glaceon don't know. K, Glaceon, use Swift then Bubble Beam!" she called and Glaceon released golden stars and shiny bubbles from its mouth. "Psychic!" she made the stars go carefully, as not to pop the bubbles, directly into the bubbles. "Ice Beam! Then use Iron Tail at the frozen bubbles and stars." She called and Glaceon froze the bubbles with the stars and used Iron Tail to somehow shatter only the surrounding area of the stars to only leave blue stars. "Ice Beam again! Connect them!" she shouted and Glaceon obeyed. Soon the stars were connected with a line of ice by the pointy tips. "Psychic again!" Glaceon brought the ring of stars down to surround her and Kazelyn. "Iron Tail on only one!" she called and Glaceon hit only one which made the ones next to it pop and started a chain reaction. Soon the ground was covered in snow from the ice. Glaceon did pose as did Kazelyn. We clapped and they bowed. When they got off, the stage tilted sideways making all the snow go under it to somewhere else. "One of your best Kazelyn. Nice!" May said. "You guys should see her battle. She's awesome!" Dawn shouted excited. "Yeah? How about one of you boys battle me? Or are you to chicken?" she teased and soon enough, Gary stepped forward and challenged her. She accepted and the made their ways to the battle stage. Gary let out his Charizard and Kazelyn let out her Roserade.

"You know Grass types are weak against fire types. I have the type advantage." Gary said. Kazelyn smirked and said, "I don't lose, even if I'm at the disadvantage. I don't believe in that stuff. This Roserade has walked through fire before and fire has less effect on her." And smiled innocently. "Ok, this is a battle between Challenger Gary Oak and former Gym leader Kazelyn Rose. Since Kazelyn was challenged, she has the first move! Begin!" A referee shouted. "Former gym leader? You must have resigned because you sucked!" he yelled to her. Her eyes flashed with anger and she called "Magical Leaf Roserade!" Roserade obeyed and shot the Magical Leaf at Charizard. "Fly up to dodge Charizard!" he commanded but even though Charizard flew up, it got hit. "Don't you know? Magical Leaf always hits its target if the user concentrates enough." She said smartly with a smirk. Gary growled. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" he called to his airborn pokemon it obeyed and shot a burst of flames from its mouth. "Use Razor Leaf and dodge any fire coming at you afterwards!" Kazelyn said to Roserade. Roderade nodded in acknowledgement and did as told. The leaves caught on fire and now had a direct hit on Charizard. It roared in pain. "Dragonbreath, Charizard!" he called and Charizard shot a green mist from its mouth successfully hitting Roserade. "Roserade! No!" Kazelyn yelled in agony as Roserade sild across the floor. It stood up and nodded at Kazelyn to tell her it was still strong. "Ok Roserade, use Poison Sting!" Roserade shot poisonous needles from its bouquets that successfully hit Charizard and poisoned it. It roared in pain again as it hit the floor. "She's about to pull out the ultimate surprise that she has when her pokemon get hurt." May said, reading Kazelyn's actions like a book. Her breathing had sped up a bit as she got ready for her ultimate weapon. "Ok Roserade. Go to the beat and listen for the special moments."Kazelyn said and Rserade nodded and got ready. (Your Love is My Drug by Kesha. The moves are inside the lyrics in normal print.)

_**Maybe I need some rehab,**_

Roserade shot a Stun Spore at Charizard, making it unable to move. Perfect for the next few moves. "Shake it off, Charizard. Use Fire Spin!" It managed to create a Fire Spin despite being unable to move.

_**Or maybe just need some sleep**_

_**I've got a sick obsession,**_

_**I'm seeing it in my dreams**_

Roserade went to the beat of how it knows the music and successfully dodged. It then shot a Petal Dance at Charizard before it could move from the effects of Stun Spore. Direct hit but the Charizard stayed strong.

_**I'm looking down every alley,**_

Charizard was now free to move but Roserade had gotten close enough to use Mega Drain which gave it a lot more power and decreased Charizard's power. It was now panting from lack of power. It was too tired to hardly move. It could still do its moves fine and dodge, but both took power from him as well.

_**I'm making those desperate calls**_

_**Im staying up all night hoping,**_

_**Hit my head against the walls**_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**_

_**Think about it all about it all the time**_

_**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**_

_**I just cant get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love**_

She used Leech Seed which affected Charizard every time Roserade used a move. "Charizard, try and fly up and use Dragon Claw!" it flew up from the ground but still had Leech Seed attached to it. It charged at Roserade and hit it with Dragon Claw. But it only hit her red bouquet's arm 'cuz she dodged. She still got a lot of damage. Kazelyn's eyes flashed red because one of her beloved pokemon got hurt. 'Its on!' she thought. "Roserade, use Stun Spore." She called before singing again.

_**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice**_

_**But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**_

"Use Synthesis to heal yourself!" she said.

_**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy**_

_**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**_

_**Think about it all about it all the time**_

_**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**_

_**I just cant get you off my mind**_

Roserade was still healing at this point.

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love**_

"Use Flamethrower, Charizard!" Gary called. Charizard obeyed but had to charge it up for a minute.

_**I don't care what people say**_

_**The rush is worth the price I pay**_

_**I get so high when you're with me**_

_**But crash and crave you when you are away**_

By now, Roserade was done healing and shot a Weather Ball when Charizard shot a Flamethrower at Roserade.

_**So I got a question;**_

_**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?**_

_**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**_

_**Is my love, your drug?**_

_**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?**_

_**Is my love, your drug?**_

The two attacks collided and a big explosion was caused and Charizard and Roserade were blown back.

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love**_

_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

_**Your love your love your love (x2)**_

"Roserade/Charizard?" Kazelyn and Gary called. The smoke was slowly clearing.

_**Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug**_

Roserade and Charizard were on the floor, not moving. "Both pokemon are-." The referee started but Roserade slowly got up and Charizard stayed put with swirls in its eyes. "Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is former Gym Leader Kazelyn Rose!" he said and both of them returned their pokemon and went to the middle of the stage and shook hands. "Nice battle. It was one of the best I've ever had." Kazelyn said cheerfully. "Thanks, you too. Congratulations." He said. The hopped down from the stage and everyone started saying how good they were. Kazelyn and Brandon went off to heal Roserade and took Gary's Charizard as well. The girls had disappeared moments after the battle after talking with Kazelyn quietly for a minute. I heard noises coming from May's room so I knocked and a voice from inside said, "Come in." I went in and on the bed sitting up, with her slender legs in front of her, was May in a red version of Kazelyn's outfit that looked pretty sexy on her. She gave me a seductive smile and said, "You know, it's not nice to stare, Drew." I blushed. "Why are you wearing that?" I asked and her smile stayed on her face. "Why? You like?" she asked as she got up slowly from the bed as if taunting me about how she probably knew I was impressed. "Uh I uh." I stuttered and she giggled lightly. She remembered exactly how she was forced to do this.

_Flashback_

The girls excluding May went over to Kazelyn after the battle and asked her if they could borrow a red version of her outfit so they could get May and Drew together. She agreed and the girls, excluding Kazelyn, dragged May off when the boys weren't looking to get May into the outfit and get her ready. She denied both the outfit and her feelings for Drew. Leaf smirked and told her if she didn't do this, she would read May's Diary to all the boys. "Meanie." May said and changed into the outfit. They said she needed to look sexy so she lay on the bed and be seductive. Or else.

_End Flashback_

"So the girls forced you to?" She nodded. "Because they wanted us to get together?" she nodded again and said, "They felt sorry for me since they have boyfriends and I don't, so they thought they would help me. Looks like it did-Mmph!" she said before Drew kissed her lips. She put her arms around his neck and he set his hands on her waist as he wordlessly asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter and start to fight with hers. He rubbed her back and she moaned. He smiled slightly, proud at his accomplishment. She started to play with his hair and he liked the feeling and moaned back. She liked the sound and carried on. When they let go for air, they said "I love you." At the same time and went back in for another kiss.


	10. Matchmakers for Brandon and Kazelyn

Mystery of the Girls

Chapter 10: Matchmakers for Brandon and Kazelyn

**LAST CHAPTER**

Brandon's POV

The girls had just come back without Drew or May. The girl's stupid plan must have worked. Kazelyn was currently taking a nap on the appeals stage for some reason. Her Ribbok, Fiolian, and Glaceon next to her with Kiamo on her chest laying its paws on her face. Kiamo had escaped from her pokeball. She didn't even wake up when Kiamo's paws slapped onto her face to use as a headrest. 'Boy, she must be tired.' I thought as I looked at her. She moved a bit but nothing. Gary wanted to write on her face and Kiamo's but I wouldn't let him but I let him do it to Kiamo. That things a pest in a cute little cat form. Kiamo woke up and turned this time with her tail on Kazelyn's face. Her nose twitched from her tail and she sneezed and sat up, looking around while Kiamo face planted into the floor. She grumbled and got up as Kazelyn looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Tired?" I asked and she nodded. "A little. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was in the lab fixing Drangel." She said and let out her pokemon. It flew perfectly now and didn't crash into anything. She could compete in one of those flying dragon races now. It landed next to Kazelyn and she gave it some emerald colored pokeblocks. She stood up but soon fell to the ground asleep again. This time, I grabbed Kiamo and put her back in her pokeball so she wouldn't wake her up again. I told her to stay in there so Kazelyn could have a peaceful nap when it was in its pokeball. I picked her up and carried her to her room where I put her on her bed instead of the stick. Her pokemon followed me and I told them to be quite and get me if anything happened to her. The nodded and hopped on the bed. I gave her one last look before going back to the training room where everyone was grinning mischievously. "What are you planning?" I asked them. May asked me if me and Kazelyn wanted to go to the movies and other places with them. "I don't know guys. Kazelyn stayed up late last night fixing Drangel and she's sleeping now." I said pointing at how good of a flyer Drangel is now. They nodded in understanding. "Poor thing, she always has to finish things as soon as possible when she starts it." Misty said in a motherly tone. We all nodded since we learned how Kazelyn could be. Glaceon came running and pulled hard at my pant leg. "Is something wrong with her?" she nodded and we all ran to find Kazelyn. When we entered her room, she wasn't in her bed and was walking around with her eyes closed and fire shooting from her hands. "She sleep walking, or is it sleep fighting?" Dawn asked looking at how Kazelyn was punching nothing in her sleep. "I'll wake her!" she said but I shook my head furiously. "You never wake up a sleep walker! It's dangerous for the people around her and her. She nodded. Kazelyn's eyes opened again and she looked at us with the sleepy eyes again. "What are you guys doing? And why are we in my room?" she asked me. "You were sleep walking." I said simply. "Oh, ok." She said and got back on her stick and fell asleep upside down. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she sleeps upside down." Drew told May and she nodded. Kazelyn slipped off and fell to the ground still asleep. "Wow, she's really tired." The girls nodded and Misty said, "She tries to do everything she can and something always happens here that she needs to fix and it took her all night to fix Drangel's problem plus she owns that café down the street you know, Gardevior Gardens?" Us boys nodded and she continued. "She has to check up on them every day and sometimes helps out. There's child care there too so when she's not busy she tries to help. And she hosts a magic show on Saturdays and Sundays for the little kids of this town. We usually help her with these things so she's not so tired but never really helps." At that moment Kazelyn woke up again and tried not to show how tired she was. "What are we doing today?" she asked with a smile. May told her we were going to a movie and some other places. She agreed and smiled again thinking how fun it would be. She got up from the ground and said, "But first we have to check on the café and the daycare." Leaf nodded and said, "Let me handle that. Come on Gary." With that, she pulled Gary to Kazelyn's pokemon room. She grabbed a Ralts pokeball and called it out. She told it to use psychic to get to the café where it worked as well as some Kirlia and Gardivior. "But I have to make sure the house is working right." She said in a questionable tone. "I can handle that. I'm good with tools." Paul said and went outside with Dawn following to check everything. "But why are you guys doing this?" she asked and we shrugged as if to say 'to thank you for what you've done for us.' "I have to make breakfast it's my day." She said determined to do something to help everyone. May shook her head and said, "Already done." Kazelyn sighed. "But what about my pokemon. They only let me feed them." Misty shook her head yet again. Kazelyn put on a blank look. "Nope, they actually let Brandon do it." Kazelyn groaned and fell on her bed. "But you can feed those three though." She finished pointing at Ribbok, Fiolian, and Glaceon. "They wouldn't let him feed them 'cuz they knew you would want to do something." Kazelyn smiled and pulled pokemon food and some bowls from her fanny pack. The three ate graciously. "Hey Kazelyn?" I asked. "Hmm?" She questioned. "Why is it that Glaceon acts Graceful and doesn't do any crazy or dangerous stuff like your other pokemon?" She smiled and said, "Cuz she was given to me by my graceful Aunt." She laughed lightly. Then she took on a worried face. "Did you feed baby Eevee?" she asked frantically. I shook my head and said, "I couldn't find it." Kazelyn became pale in the face. "Oh nuts, this is not good. Do you know what happens when you don't feed Baby Eevee?" We shook our heads and said, "No, what?" at the same time. "She goes on a crazy spree. She runs and tries to destroy whatever she can. We have to fins her before that happens." She said and started calling for Eevee. A whole bunch came into the room. "How are we supposed to know if Baby Eevee's in here?" May asked. "She'll have a pink handkerchief around her neck." Kazelyn said and I saw a bit of pink and I knew it was Baby Eevee 'cuz Kazelyn's room doesn't have a single bit of pink in it. Only blue, green, white, and black. "I think I see her." I said pointing at the pink thing. "Baby Eevee!" Kazelyn called to the little one. It ran to her and jumped into her arms. She set it on the bed and gave it its food. "Ok, so when does this movie start?" Kazelyn asked and Drew checked it on his phone. "it's 2:10 now and it starts at 3:00. We got plenty of time." He said reassuring everyone. Dawn and Paul came in saying everything was good. So did Leaf and Gary. "Well, if you don't mind I'm gonna take a little nap so I'm not tired." Kazelyn said and we nodded. She put her fanny pack on the side table and slept in the bed this time. Once they were sure Kazelyn was asleep, May took her fanny pack, went to her closet, and pulled something out and put it in the pack along with sandals. "I'm gonna need you to pack everything else while the rest of us get ready, ok guys? You know what we're doing so pack whatever you think needed plus her pokemon team and don't tell her if she asks if you know, k?" she asked the three pokemon plus Baby Eevee. They nodded and got off the bed getting whatever they thought necessary. "It's amazing how much stuff you can fit in those fanny packs." She said. Something came out of Kazelyn's pokemon room. It was a big green pokemon. arrow shapped head, white underbody, green and pink boot like feet, and two green and pink things sticking out of its long neck. "Virizion!" we said surprised Kazelyn would have a legendary. Well, we boys were surprised the girls looked neutral. "Yup, Kazelyn caught it one day in the forest. She has these powers that attract pokemon and its also used in her singing which Virizion heard and came running. Sadly, Kazelyn doesn't own the other two or any other legendry's." Leaf explained and our mouths dropped open. "She tried to call the others so they could stay together and we could have a legendary pokemon as well but they wouldn't come for some reason." May added smiling at the sincerity. Virizion saw Kazelyn and thought she was dead so it ran to her. "She's not dead, Virizion. She's just tired." Dawn said and Virizion sighed in relief. "I'm guessing since your surprised, you didn't feed Virizion did you Brandon?" May asked as she put a bowl of food before Virizion and it ate happily. "I didn't see it." I defended myself. "How could you not see a huge legendary pokemon?" Drew asked hysterically. I shrugged my shoulders. In about 5 minutes, Kazelyn woke up to see Virizion's huge eyes in front of her. She screamed in surprise and fell off the opposite side of the bed. "Viri?" it asked Kazelyn seeing if she was ok. "I'm ok. You just scared me Virizion." She said calming Virizion down. She looked at her clock on her phone and noticed it was 2:43. "Hey guys, its 2:43 should we get ready to go?" she asked and May said, "You need to get ready. We'll take care of everything else." Dawn told Kazelyn she'll help her with whatever she needs. We all left them to it.

Kazelyn's POV

'Man, can't I do anything to help?' I thought. "Hey Dawn, why doesn't anyone want me to help?" I asked in a sad tone with the best puppy dog eyes I could. She never resists my puppy dog eyes or when I'm sad. She looked at me and her face turned sad at the sight. "You've been so tired lately and we want you to get your rest and relax." She said sympathetically. I nodded in understanding. Ribbok pulled at my shorts leg and I knew what she wanted as well as the others excluding Virizion. "Hey Dawn, can you pick out outfits for thses three pokemon? Virizion doesn't like it and I gotta get ready. They never get to dress up. Pwease?" I pleaded in my best kid voice. Dawn nodded fiercely, loving that she got to dress up something. "By the way, they like dresses that are comfortable to walk in so they don't have a bottom half of the skirt. They're in that dresser labeled pokemon clothes over there." I said pointing at the dresser. I went to get changed out of my wrinkled same outfit as yesterday. Now all I wear is one piece outfit with short shorts attached to the top and short cut sleeves about to the elbow but in different shades of blue and green. Today's was an emerald green outfit with a light blue fanny pack which I wore with yesterday's which was neon green. I put my hair into the four pigtails as usual and pulled on my short emerald green high heeled boots. I brushed my teeth and went out to see my three dog pokemon looking elegant yet energetic in their dresses. Glaceon was wearing a light blue dress that held up with a choker around her neck and a low hanging skirt at the end of it. Her tail was freely hanging over the skirt. Fiolian and Ribbok wore an exact same dress as Glaceon except Fiolian's was neon green with a shorter skirt and Riobbok's was navy blue with her tail tucked under it. "Nice. Good fit. Amazing job using simple dresses to make them sparkle." I said and she shook her head. I was confused at this so she said, "No, the sparkling is just a couple sequins I threw on them." We laughed and went downstairs were everyone was waiting for us. "Let's go guys! Get off your lazy butts." I said and everyone laughed as we went walking to the theater. It's only a 5 minute walk so we're good. When we got there I suggested we girls get snacks and drinks while the boys get the tickets. The girls agreed and we went over to the snack bar. The boys didn't know but I saw a horror movie on the board and knew they would get tickets for it and it was at the same time in 3D. I pulled the girls away so they wouldn't know. My pokeball popped and out came one of my Zigzagoon. I smiled at it and it called its name twice. May and Dawn went nuts over it 'cuz its super cute. "You wanna come with us, Zanny?" Zanny was my nickname for her and she nodded. I went over to the boys and told them to get one more for Zanny. They nodded. Man am I glad I didn't bring Virizion here, it would have to sit in the back and Dawn likes sitting in the middle. We got the snacks which I had a Kirlia who was off work help us with and while waiting for the boys, I got out an old ball and tossed it for Zanny to retrieve. She brought it back and I did it again with the same result. The boys came over and I put the ball away. Leaf's Gardevior and my Kirlia brought the snacks while I held Zanny in my arms with my other three pokemon right beside me. We went into the theater and put on our glasses mine over my regular glasses which everyone said looked pretty silly but I didn't care. We returned Gardevior and Kirlia to their balls after we found our seats. Everyone took a seat next to their boyfriend or girlfriend so me and Brandon sat next to each other. With Ribbok, Fiolian, Glaceon and Zanny in the seats next to us. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a hint of a blush. Wonder why I don't blush probably a failed experiment or something. "I know you guys got a horror movie." I whispered to him. He looked at me as if to say how. "Please. I know how you guys are, wanting to hold your own girl and I saw the title with the exact time in 3D." I said in an accusing tone that made him smile sheepishly. "It was Drew and Gary's idea." He whispered. I should have known they would plan something like that. I read Gary's mind and heard that he was planning for us two to get together and to hold Leaf when she got scared. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I read Brandon's thoughts and he was thinking about how much popcorn Zanny could eat until it popped while looking at her. True, Zanny eats popcorn like a Munchlax she loves it too much. I read Ash's thoughts for no reason finding it only filled with cheeseburgers and popcorn. Wow, I have some weird friends. I heard a tiny burp from beside me and Zanny looked up at me embarrassed. "I didn't know pokemon could burp, especially Zigzagoon." Brandon said and I laughed quietly. "Yup, my pokemon are weird. But that's one of the reasons why I love 'em." I said still laughing. The movie started and we shut up immediately. I'm a big fan of horror movies so I like to watch them and usually never get scared. I think they put us together because they thought I'd get scared and latch onto Brandon, ha, tough luck. The girls don't know I like horror movies and I never watch them with the others when Misty wants to. She only freaks out when bug pokemon are the monsters. Doubts are that my pokemon will latch onto Brandon more than I will. That'll be funny. As the movie went through I laughed at all the supposedly 'scary' monsters while Brandon grabbed me more than I grabbed him which was way more 'cuz I didn't once. He was currently grabbing my right arm since he was on my right and the pokemon were on my left. "How are you laughing? The zombie Butterfree just neutralized a person making him only a skeleton!" he said hysterically. I laughed again and explained to him how much I love horror movies and that they never scare me. My Zanny, however, wasn't doing too well. She got scared and latched herself on Brandon's head and all the butter made her kinda gassy so he was getting all that. Near the end of the movie, the stink was so bad, we all had to evacuate. "Geez, Zanny. How gassy can you get?" She passed gas again while she was on Brandon's head. We all busted up laughing not including Brandon who now had water in his eyes from the gas. He took her off his head, rear end facing Ash and she did it again, right in Ash's face. He passed out from the smell as did everyone else but me. I was used to the smell and just blocked it out. Zanny landed near Glaceon and she she did both at the same time. (If you don't understand, she passed gas from both ends.) Glaceon jumped away and ran into Fiolian who ran into Ribbok who ran into a trash can making a clanking noise as it fell. "Evacuate the building!" someone called and I doubled over laughing I was on my knees clutching my stomach until mi got full dose of what everyone else got in the face. "Oh dude, that stinks! Zanny! That's gross and it made my friends and my pokemon pass out!" I scolded her. She tried to stop but it just made things worse. I didn't dare teleport everyone back home 'cuz then she'd stink up the house. Wait magic! That's it! I made sure no one was around and when there wasn't I raised my hand, chanted some words, and she stopped. I also woke up my friends. It still kinda stunk but eh live and learn. "What happened?" May asked and I told them everything and they cracked up laughing except for Brandon and Ash when I said what happened to them. "So what's next?" I asked and they looked at each other and dragged me out of there. "Whoa, I'm gonna need this arm you know? SO DON'T PULL IT OUT OF ITS SOCKET!" I said/screamed to them. We kept walking and in about 7 minutes, we arrived at the entrance of an amusement park. "Oh wowie. This must be fun." I said with sparkles in my eyes, I haven't been to an amusement park since I was little. The girls giggled and we bought wristbands that let us ride any rides. May ran off with Drew, Dawn and Paul, Misty and Ash, and Leaf and Gary leaves me alone with Brandon and my pokemon who just disappeared into their pokeballs on purpose leaving me with Brandon alone. Least I'm not with Gary, I would be slapping him the whole time. "You're lucky you aren't Gary." I told him and he grinned. "Yup, and I'm happy I'm not." He responded and I laughed slightly. "I say we don't go into the haunted house." I suggested and he turned to me with a teasing smirk. Huh. First time I ever saw him smirk. "Why? Scared?" he asked teasingly and I laughed again. "Please, you know I don't get scared. I was talking about you since you got so scared in the funniest horror movie in history." I responded with the same amount of teasing in my voice. He blushed in embarrassment. "I can take it. I'm a man." He said and I busted out laughing. "You, a man? Oh… this is way… too good!" I said still laughing. He frowned and said, "Ok, no need to rub it in." I put on my best guilty and sad look with puppy eyes. "I'm sowwy." I said with my kid voice again. He looked like he wanted to lunge at me which confused me so. "Please don't make that face again. It's too cute." He said not knowing what he was saying until my eyes widened. His did too and he started blushing yet again. "Wow, you sure know how to vent your feelings even when you don't mean to. Cool. I can't really do that very well because of failed lab experiments. I like you too now let's go have some fun. I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time." I said as I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile which he returned as I kissed his cheek this time not as a thanks but with affection.


End file.
